An animorph in toontown
by Mace sheperd
Summary: It's been a year after the war, a year since Rachel died and Tobias is still grieving, a God of the multiverse sees this and decides to help Tobias. How? By sending him to the toontown universe and making a TV show out of it, Tobiasxharem.
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellas welcome to a new story written by your favorite author Ol' Mace sheperd!

Now this story will be about Tobias going to the Toon town universe!

I was always sad and angry how he and Rachel didn't get a happy ending at the end of the animorphs book series, so I'm changing that!

I've already working on Rachel's happy ending in my main story The Multiverse travels of Ben10 where she is resurected and joins Ben's team.

Now I'm working on Tobias' happy ending!

Without further ado I give you An animorph in toon town!

(WE NOW BEGIN THE STORY)

Location Yellowstone park Universe 9591(The animorphs universe)

We see a red tailed hawk sitting on a tree eating a mouse, this was Tobias a member of the animorphs and it was a Year after the end of the war, a year after the death of his lover Rachel.

He had long abandoned human civilization in favor of living as a hawk, hunting and eating as one sinking into the mind of the hawk to avoid his trauma and pain.

Tobias thought 'How long has it been since Rachel died? I feel like its been an eternity since I've seen her, damn you to hell Ellimist for not saving her after all that she did for you in your stupid game'

However little did he know he was being watched by a God of the multiverse.

Outside of The animorphs universe, in the void between universes we see an RV that is a giant flat screen tv with wheels floating in the void.

Inside the RV we see a being that looks like a skinless version of Arnold scwarzenegger in his prime with amber eyes that had tiny static filled tvs for pupils, he was wearing nothing but a roman tunic made of white light.

He was sitting on a saphire studded recliner and petting a four headed sphinx cat that had angel wings and a halo for each head (a god cat)

This was The Showmaker he is a God of the multiverse, which as their names state are gods that originate outside universes and are of the entirity of the multiverse itself.

He said in a voice that sounded like Donald trump talking through a Darth vader mask "My my Tobias is in a lot of emotional pain, in fact he's in agony! My my, if I make a show out of him the audiences will eat him up! My my I will help him through this and by doing so receive gazillions of ratings from across the multiverse! My my Tobias you are going on an all expenses paid trip courtesy of your homie The Showmaker! My my get ready for a wild ride! My my!"

The Showmaker then burped out of his left ear and by doing so teleported Tobias to his TV RV.  
In Yellowstone we see a rainbow screened 1960's tv with a mouth swallow Tobias before spinning and shrinking out of existence.  
That same TV then spun into existence in The Showmaker's TV RV and spat Tobias (who was still in Hawk form) out.

Tobias yelled in thought speak "What the fuck?! What the hell just happened?!"

The Showmaker said "My my Hello Tobias welcome to my humble abode.  
My my I hope the trip here wasn't to uncomfortable.  
My my we have a lot to discuss my my"

Tobias said "Who the fuck are you and why am I here and where am I and why do you keep saying my my?"

The showmaker replied "My my I'm The Showmaker I'm a god of the multiverse a being that has power surpassing that of your universes ellimists.  
My my you might find this shocking Tobias but there are millions of alternate universes out there and I'm sending you to one of them.  
My my the reason why I say my my so much is because it's a verbal tick okay?My my and to answer your where you are you're in my TV RV in the void between universes my my"

Tobias was surprised but not to much to find out there were alternate universes.

He said "Wait a minute Showmaker why are you sending me to a different universe what if I don't want to go to another universe?"

The showmaker answered "My my I'm not just a god, I'm a tv producer too I produce tv shows for gods across the multiverse to watch by abducting mortals from their home universes and displacing them into another universe.  
My my and you're an interesting candidate, you're a warrior with a broken heart I want to make a show where you go through a journey where your heart heals my my"

Tobias got angry and said "Forget it I won't be your pet project!"

The Showmaker laughed his laughter beginning with "Zejaja" and then ending in sounding like a plane soaring in the sky.

He then said "My my I always find defiance amusing in a mortal.  
My my you have no choice in the matter but you will thank me later I assure you.  
My my your morphing ability will be enhanced with a device of my own creation called the Patriot fusion sock as well as some new morphs my my"

The Showmaker burped out of his left ear and a calf length sock that was in the color of the american flag being blue with white stars on top and white with red stripes on the bottom appeared in mid air, it had a purple omnitrix symbol on it.

The Showmaker said "My my this will be attached to your left foot, with this device you can spend twice as long in morph and can acquire DNA while in morph, transform from one morph to the other and finnaly fuse two morphs together if you so wish my my"

Tobias thought 'That device looks ridiculous but it's benefits sound awesome! Ax man would be so jealous at my morphing being enhanced with this tech!"

Tobias then said "Alright thanks for the morph enhancement but that doesn't mean I'm happy about you sending me to another universe, where are you sending me anyways?"

The Showmaker replied "My my you like disney right? My my then you should love Universe G-a-G I'm sending you to the city of Toon town florida in that universe, have fun my my"

The Showmaker then burped out of his left ear again and the rainbow screened 1960's tv with a mouth spun and grew into existence before swallowing Tobias and then spinning and shrinking out of existence.

The Showmaker then said "My my time to begin broadcasting my new show to the gods across the multiverse my my"

(WE NOW ENTER UNIVERSE G-A-G) The toon town universe

We come upon a neighborhood where its constantly nighttime the buildings have shuttered windows for eyes and a purple color scheme.

However some of the buildings were bleak and grey these were the buildings that had been taken over and transformed by the cogs the enemies of every toon in Toon town.

The place we come upon is the street known as Pajama place in the neighborhood of Donalds dreamland.

We now see the tv spin and grow into existence before it spits Tobias out onto the street EXCEPT now Tobias is in human form and he's naked wearing nothing but the Patriot fusion sock on his left foot amd calf.

He's unconscious too.

The tv after spitting him out spins and shrinks out of existence.

Two minutes and fifteen seconds after the Tv has spat him out a 5 ft 7 inch tall anthropomorphic female horse with apricot colored skin and large breasts (think an apricot colored horse toon version of Chifuse fron manyu hiken cho) wearing a confederate flag bikini top and a pair of muddy jeans came walking around the corner.

She said "I can't wait to kill more of those greedy cashbots" only to stop when she saw Tobias.

"What kind of toon is he supposed to be?" she asked not knowing what he is but knowing that he's a guy by seeing his manhood.

She observed him and thought "He's not a dog, or duck or cat, mouse, pig, or horse so what is he? But whatever he is he's got a big cock!"

She reached out and grabbed his cock and massaged it copping a feel.

However she wanted more and lowered her face to his cock and gave it a few licks.

'Yum it tastes like a cinnamon bun' she thought

After five more licks,

She then said "What the hell am I doing?! Bad girl don't take advantage of someone when they're asleep no matter how big their cock is! Besides he's in danger out here!"

She let go of his cock and grabbed him by his shoulders and began shaking him saying "Hey you wake up its dangerous out here this is no place to be taking a nap!"

Tobias opened his eyes and saw the anthropomorphic horse in front of him, he wasn't much surprised by the anthropomorphic horse as he was by the fact that she and everything around her looked like it was straight out of a computer game.

Tobias asked "What kind of universe is this? A video game?"

The horse girl said "This is no game, you need to get to the playground you'll be safe there"

Tobias then realized he was naked except for the patriot fusion sock "Oh shit!" exclaimed Tobias in embarrassment as he then proceeded to cover himself up "Where are my clothes?!" he exclaimed.

The horse girl replied "How am I supposed to know? You're the one who chose to come out here naked! You're not very smart are you? Now do you know where the playground is?"

Tobias answered "No I don't, I have a lot of questions, where am I? What's your name? Why is it dangerous out here?"

The horse girl thought 'Am I talking to an escaped mental patient? In that case I just took advantage of a sleeping mentally ill person, and that means I'm going to hell, or did the cogs beat the ever living day lights out of him?'

She then answered "My name is Giggleburps you're on Pajama place a street in Donalds dreamland in Toon town Florida USA, and its dangerous because of the cogs! Business obsessed robots who are out to destroy the fun of toons such as myself! Now does that answer all your questions?"

Tobias replied "That just about covers it, I assume that thing coming towards us is a cog?"

Giggleburps looked behind her and Tobias and saw a twelve foot cog that was very bulky and was wearing a brown pinstriped suit, and a red bandana on its head.  
It had a grey beard around its mouth which was in the shape of a bowtie, and an eyepatch on its right eye and ear rings painted onto the sides of its head.

Giggleburps said "Oh shit it's a corporate raider and it's the highest level too! Ive never taken on a level eleven cog before"

She stood in front of Tobias ready to protect him from the corporate raider.

The corporate raider glanced at Giggleburps and then stared at Tobias it briefly thought 'That's a weird looking toon'

Before it said "Looks like you're primed for a take over"

Giggleburps replied "Cog motherfucker prepare to die" refusing to show her fear.

She took out a Slice of cream pie and threw it at the Corporate raider much to Tobias' confusion.

The corporate raider flinched and lost 17 health points.

Tobias wondered 'Why is she fighting the Corporate raider as she called it with a slice of pie?' he wondered in his head.

The corporate raider then used the attack Evil eye.  
It leaned forward and a giant pink eye came out of its head and flew towards Giggleburps and hit her.

She was sent flying back and coughed up a lot of blood.

"Oh shit I lost a lot of laff points there"

The corporate raider then said "And now to finish you off"

Tobias thought 'I've got to do something about this I must morph'

However a red hologram of a Sumo wrestler version of Albert einstein appeared in his vision.

Tobias yelled "Where did you come from?!"

The hologram sumo wrestler albert einstein replied  
"My name is TASE which stands for Tobias' Automated servant energized, I am the AI in the patriot fusion sock meant to guide you in your use of it and I can only be seen by you, you've got thousands of new morphs from The Great Showmaker! I have a suggestion for which one you should use, it's the form of an old enemy of yours The dreaded howler morph!"

Tobias said "Howler morph sounds drastic but drastic may just be what I need to take on this robot!"

TASE replied "Perfect now you know what to do"

Tobias began to concentrate on the howler DNA within him.

He began to make the transformation from human to howler, his eyes turned Robin's egg blue, his skin turned the color of hardened lava, he grew taller and sprouted claws from his wrists.

Soon the howler morph was complete.

Tobias now a howler got up and shouted "Stop right there Cog!"

The corporate raider turned around and said "You're an even weirder looking toon then the last toon that was there but I'll still kill you regardless"

Giggleburps thought 'What happened to that naked guy?"

The corporate raider then pulled out a baseball and said "Hey batter batter!" And threw the baseball at Howler Tobias.

Howler Tobias proceded to jump out of the way by doing a back flip.

Howler tobias grinned and said "Ha you missed you pirate wannabe now its my turn!"

He charged the corporate raider and as soon as he got with in range he slashed the corporate raider with his claws.

"ARRGH!" yelled the pirate themed cog who was in pain as his wounds leaked white synthetic blood.

The corporate raider tried to punch Howler Tobias but he dodged and then proceded to cut off the corporate raiders arm at the elbow.

"Aagh you piece of shit abomination of a toon! You maimed me! You shall pay for this!" yelled the corporate raider as he fell to his knees in pain.

Howler Tobias replied "Not likely"

Then TASE suggested to Tobias "Master Tobias nows your chance acquire him now!"

Howler tobias whispered so no one would think he's crazy "I can acquire him? But he's a robot!"

TASE replied "Cogs aren't ordinary robots! They have robot DNA which allows them to be acquired!"

Tobias replied "Neat" and remembering what the showmaker said about The patriot fusion sock giving him the ability to acquire while in morph he reached forward and grabbed ahold of the Corporate raiders face and began concentrating.

The corporate raider went still and stopped cursing.  
Tobias felt the cogs Robot dna enter him.

Once that was done Howler Tobias said to Giggleburps who was staring in shock and awe "Giggleburps cover your ears now!"

Giggleburps asked "Why?"

Howler tobias demanded "Just do it you don't want to hear what I'm about to do!"

Giggleburps obeyed and covered her ears.

Howler tobias then unleashed The howlers signature howl.

The corporate raider went from being tranquil from being acquired to screaming in pain.

His arms began spinning around rapidly before he exploded.

Howler Tobias just killed his first cog.

Giggleburps even though she didn't hear the full noise was still partially hurt from the howl.

She said "What kind of noise was that?! It caused the cog to explode!"

She then uncovered her ears.

Howler Tobias then began to demorph and was soon back in his human form.

Tobias asked TASE "Is my human form my base form now"

TASE answred "Yes Master Tobias"

Giggleburps was shocked by seeing the monstrous thing who saved her transform back into the naked guy she found earlier.

Despite being injured she forced herself up.  
She asked "What kind of Toon are you? How did you transform? Where do you come from?"

Tobias smiled "Well it looks like the tables have turned and I have a lot of questions to answer now, my Name is Tobias and I'm not a toon I'm a human I come from an alternate universe from this one, I transformed via a power called Morphing, now as to how I got the morphing power"

Tobias explained to her how he and his friends met Elfangor in the construction site how they became the animorphs and fought off an invasion of parasitic slugs called the yeerks, and finnally how that war tragically ended with the death of his lover Rachel and how he was sent to her universe by The Showmaker.

Giggleburps was shocked "Wow you've been through a lot" she then collapsed.

Tobias rushed over and helped her up "Is there a hospital around here? You're hurt!"

Giggleburps laughed and said "No shit good lookin!, Just take me to the playground a few of The zzz's there will restore my laff points, I'll guide you there"  
(Five minutes later)

Tobias (still naked) and Giggleburps arrived at Donalds dreamland playground which had a childs bedroom theme.

Tobias said "Wow this place looks like a little kids bedroom"

Giggleburps said "It's a great place to sleep too"

The toons upon seeing Tobias said

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Whatever it is why is it naked?"

"It's got a huge dick!"

"Look it's carrying Giggleburps and she's injured!"

A short fat male aqua blue cat wearing a pink shirt and purple shorts came up to Tobias and Giggleburps and asked "Giggleburps what happened what's that thing holding you up?"

Giggleburps answered

"Well Prankward I was walking on Pajama place ready to kill some cogs when I found this guy, unconscious and naked on the street, apparently he's not a toon but a creature called a human amd he has the power to transform into any other creature whos DNA he acquires, he comes from an alternate universe and was sent to this one by a god of the multiverse named The Showmaker"

The short fat aqua blue cat who we now know as Prankward was shocked before he said "That's incredible, this proves the multiverse theory is correct! The implications this has for science!"

However Tobias interrupted him "Prankward, your friend Giggleburps is injured she said there were a few things here called ZZZ's that would heal her here?"

Prankward said "oh yes I'm sorry my bad"

Prankward then ran off to get the zzz's and soon returned with three large blocks that each resembled a trio of z's stuck together.

Tobias thought 'How are those going to heal her?'

Giggleburps let go of Tobias and grabbed ahold of the ZZZ's and she was immediately healed.

Tobias was stunned "I can't believe that worked" he said.

Giggleburps said "Well of course they worked, Zzz's are the treasure of Donalds dreamland they're meant to heal us toons anyways you're still naked so I'm going to buy you some clothes want to pick out your clothes with me?"

Tobias remembering that he was naked covered himself and shouted "DAMN YOU SHOWMAKER!"

(Half an hour later)  
Tobias and Giggleburps emerged out of a clothing store.

Tobias was now wearing a purple shirt that had the words "I killed my first cog at Donalds dreamland" on it.

He was also wearing purple pajamas that had pictures of smiling Cresent moons on it, and finnaly he was wearing pink bunny slippers on his feet.

Tobias said "I look like I'm about to take a nap"  
Giggleburps said "Yes but you also look handsome!" she kissed his cheek and Tobias blushed.

It was then that a news van arrived, the van was blue and had the words WPBF25 news written on it.

Giggleburps said "It looks like someone called the news on you"

Tobias rolled his eyes and said "Aw great"

Out of the news van stepped a mint green skinny monkey toon.

The cameraman who was a black dog toon signaled that the camera was recording.

The mint green monkey toon said "I'm Ted white of WPBF25 news and I'm here to interview someone from another universe and there he is looks like he finnaly got some clothes I heard he was naked before we got here"

Ted white walked up to Tobias and asked "For the record what's your name and what are you?"

Tobias replied "My name is Tobias and I'm a human"

Ted white then said "Excellent excellent, now I was told that you carried your friend into the playground here and she was injured and her injuries were from a cog I presume?"

Tobias answered "Yes after Giggleburps found me and told me where I was we were attacked by a Corporate raider, it hurt her bad but I morphed into a howler and killed it"

Ted white asked "What do you mean by morphed?"

Tobias explain "Well I have the power to acquire the DNA of anything I touch and then transform into that creature, it's called morphing I got it from an alien called an andalite whose name was Elfangor, back in my home universe Earth was being invaded by a race of parasitic slugs called The Yeerks, the yeerks are slugs that crawl into your head and take control of your body, the andalites were fighting them, however the andalite ship that came to protect Earth was destroyed and Elfangor was one of two survivors, he gave my friends and I the ability to morph"

Ted white said "That sounds fascinating, so did you and your friends ever defeat these yeerks?"

Tobias got a solemn look on his face "We did but it came at a great cost, one of my friends died in a suicide mission to end the war and she was very dear to me"

Ted white could feel Tobias' pain coming off of him in waves and so could Giggleburps, the latter put a hand on Tobias' shoulder to comfort him.

Ted white said "I'm sorry to hear that, but I have a request for the audience though can you show us what you morphed into to kill the corporate raider?"

Tobias replied "Sure" and he began to morph into a howler again.

Ted white was unnerved by the process of morphing and so was Giggleburps.

Tobias noticed that his clothes were morphing with him and dismissed it as another enhancement of the patriot fusion sock.

Soon Tobias was once again in Howler morph.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Giggleburps had already seen it but she still thought it was impressive.

Ted white asked "Is this an alien from your universe?"

Tobias answered "Yes it is, its called A Howler, they're a race of shock troops created by the evil crayak"

"Fascinating, I'm so glad I got to do this interview thank you Tobias!"

Ted white turned to the camera "You first saw it on WPBF25 news remember that fellow toons! This is Ted white signing out!"

The news crew then left.

Tobias' stomach then growled.

Giggleburps asked him "Are you hungry?"

Tobias answered "Yes I am, I only had a small meal back in my home universe before I got here"

Giggleburps said "Well you're in luck I know this great restaurant in Minnie's melody land"

She then took out a black circle out of her jean pocket and threw it on the ground.

"Jump in here" she said "This'll take us there"

Tobias asked "Is it a form of teleportation?"

Giggleburps replied "Well duh" she then gestured for Tobias to jump in.

Tobias said "Okay well here I go" and jumped in and was followed by Giggleburps.

Tobias and Giggleburps then emerged into a new neighborhood where the sidewalks were keyboards and there were giant trumpets every where and instead of being night time it was dusk.

Tobias looked around and said "WOW! This place looks like a musical wonder land! But why is it dusk here? It was night time in Donalds dreamland!"

Giggleburps answered "Its always nighttime in Donalds dreamland just like its always dusk here! Welcome to Minnie's melody land now I'll guide you to the restaurant"

Tobias followed Giggleburps until they came across a dawn colored building that said

"Grandma and grandson's pizza buffet, pool and bowling alley?" read Tobias.

Giggleburps said "That's right! It's a pizza buffet, a pool and a bowling alley all in one, I'm friends with the owners who are a grandma and her grandson, and my room mate works here as a waitress"

Giggleburps then asked Tobias "Now aren't you going to be a gentleman and open the door for your lady friend?" in a sultry tone.

Tobias said "Oh oh yes sorry"

Tobias held open the door for Giggleburps she winked at him and gave her thanks and walked in.

When the duo walked in they were greeted by an overweight but muscular sea green duck who was wearing glasses and dressed in a black shirt with a picture of a pizza on it and black shorts.

The sea green duck said "Giggleburps its good to see you!"

Giggleburps replied "Its good to see you to Patrick"  
She then introduced Tobias to Patrick "Tobias this is my friend and owner of the restaurant Patrick Rogan, Patrick this is Tobias"

Tobias and Patrick shook hands with Patrick saying "I just saw you on the news, I find it so fascinating that you're from another universe"

Tobias and Patrick stopped shaking hands and Patrick began to give Tobias a tour of the restaurant.

Patrick said "The pools over there, the bowling alleys over there and we have all kinds of pizza flavors, there's the breakfast burrito pizza then there's the chicken nugget stuffed crust big mac pizza and many more!"

A peach colored curvaceous female mouse with long hair then came up to Patrick and said "Honey you've got more customers coming in just letting you know"

Patrick replied "I'll get to them in a moment, Tobias this is my wife Beyonce she entertains the crowd here"

Beyonce waived at Tobias before she said "Well I better get back to singing, the crowd adores me"

Patrick said "That they do gorgeous that they do"

As Beyonce walked away Patrick slapped her ass making her jump and giggle.

Patrick then said "I'll show you two to your booth"  
Patrick took the duo to a booth that was very close to the buffet.

Patrick then said "I've got to tend to the other customers now but I'll have one of my waitresses take your order"

Patrick then left as Giggleburps and Tobias sat down.  
Giggleburps asked Tobias "So what do you think of this place so far?"

Tobias answered "I've never heard of breakfast burrito pizza or chicken nugget stuffed crust big mac pizza I'm eager to try these flavors, and I have a feeling Ax man would enjoy this place"

Giggleburps asked "Who's axman?"

Tobias answered "He's my uncle and best friend, he's an andalite and Elfangor's younger brother"

This confused Giggleburps "If he's an andalite how can he be your uncle when you're human?"

Tobias replied "It's a long story I'll tell you later"

It was then that a female ice blue pig with a super model body (her body resembled Heather thomas' from the 1982 movie Zapped) and was wearing a black shirt with a picture of a pizza on it and a black skirt came up to the table and said

"Hello Giggleburps, Hello Tobias"

Giggleburps replied "Hello Scratchensniff, Tobias this is my roommate Scratchensniff she and I share a house together in Daisy gardens, she's one of my two room mates, I'll introduce you to my other roommate later"

Tobias thought 'Why do so many of the people around here have such strange names?' Before he said  
"It's nice to meet you Scratchensniff"

Scratchensniff winked at Tobias and said "And its always a pleasure to meet a handsome guy like yourself"

Tobias blushed and said "Thank you"

Scratchensniff then asked "What can I get you two to drink?"

Tobias answered "I'll have a Dr pepper"  
While Giggleburps said "I'll have a grape soda"

Scratchensniff said "One Dr pepper and one grape soda coming up! Enjoy the buffet!"

Giggleburps got up from the booth and said "We might as well get our plates"  
She and Tobias went to the buffet and each got a blue plate.

Tobias decided to try the chicken nugget stuffed crust big mac pizza and got two slices of it on his plate along with two slices of breakfast burrito pizza before returning to the booth.

Soon Giggleburps returned to the table with six slices of pizza on her plate, three slices of the chicken nugget stuffed crust big mac pizza and two slices of BBQ meats pizza and one slice of grill cheese and french fries pizza.

Tobias took a bite out of the first slice of big mac pizza on his plate.

He savored the crunchy onion and lettuce, the big mac sauce and bread and meat and cheese all on a pizza.  
Tobias swallowed and said "This is the best pizza I've ever had!"

Giggleburps meanwhile was wolfing down her pizza like she was a garbage disposal having eaten the first three slices of big mac pizza in half a minute.

Tobias sweat dropped 'Holy shit' he thought 'How can she eat so fast? Not only is she a horse she eats like one too'

Soon Giggleburps had gobbled down all of the pizza on her plate.

She noticed Tobias staring at her and got offended.

"What?" she asked "Haven't you seen a female competitive eater before?"

Tobias asked "You're a competitive eater?"

Giggleburps smiled "Yes its in my blood! My father was one and I followed in his foot steps! I inherited his appetite so I'm built for it! Luckily I don't get fat from all this eating instead my breasts just get bigger!"

Tobias said "Your breasts just get" he then trailed off as he FINALLY realized just how big Giggleburps' breasts were.

Each boob was bigger then his entire head!  
And her confederate flag bikini top barely covered more then the nipples!

Tobias said "Oh my god those gazongas are huge" before he could stop himself.

Giggleburps laughed "That's what all the guys say but I take it as a compliment coming from you, anyways I'm going to get more pizza you finish up the pizza on your plate so you can eat more"

It was then that Scratchensniff came back carrying two drinks.

She set the Dr pepper in front of Tobias and the Grape soda in front of Giggleburps.

Scratchensniff said "One grape soda for a great friend/ room mate and one Dr pepper for a handsome man"

"Thank you" said Tobias and Giggleburps simultaneously.

Tobias took a sip of his drink as Giggleburps got up to get more pizza.

He then continued eating his pizza and had one slice of breakfast burrito pizza left by the time Giggleburps returned her plate stacked high with Grilled cheese n fries pizza.

She said "The next time you go up to the buffet you should try the grilled cheese and fries pizza its awesome!"

Tobias replied "I'll try it as soon as I'm finished with this slice of breakfast burrito pizza"

He was soon finished and got four slices of the grilled cheese french fries pizza.

As he was on his way back to the booth he was stopped by a lime green horse wearing a black business suit and a crimson red dog wearing a black shirt, a black leather jacket and black pants and sunglasses.

Tobias asked "How may I help you two"

The Lime green horse answered "I'm Ron desantis governor of Florida"

The crimson red dog said in a deep voice "I'm Arnold Schwarzenegger"

Ron desantis (the lime green horse) then held out his hand for a handshake which Tobias accepted, Ron desantis then said "As governor I just wanted to welcome you to Florida"

The handshake ended and Tobias said "Well its good to be here"

Arnold (the crimson red dog) then said "And I Just wanted the pleasure of meeting someone from another universe"

Tobias said "Well it was a pleasure meeting both of you especially you Arnold but I must be going now"  
and Tobias then returned to the booth.

When he returned Giggleburps had already eaten twelve slices.

Tobias thought 'She could give Ax man a run for his money'

After he sat down Giggleburps asked him "Tobias can you please tell me about you and your friends battles with the yeerks? Like after you gained the morphing power from Elfangor what happened next?"

Tobias prepared to give a long recount of his past adventures in the war "Well after Elfangor gave us the morphing power"

And so Tobias spent the afternoon eating pizza and telling Giggleburps about a couple of his adventures with the animorphs.

After a couple hours of story telling Tobias wanted to do something else so he and Giggleburps hit the pins and bowled for another hour.

But eventually it was closing time and Tobias and Giggleburps were politely asked to leave by Patrick.

Now outside the restaurant Tobias said "Oh shit it just occurred to me where am I going to sleep tonight?!"

Giggleburps wrapped an arm around his shoulder and brought him in for a side ways hug "No need to worry Tobias you can stay at my place!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden" said Tobias

Giggleburps while smiling replied "Nonsense you'll make a great room mate! I already have two! What's one more?"

Tobias then said "Well if you say so"

Giggleburps then took out another black circle and threw it on the ground where it enlarged.

She said "This'll take us to my home in Daisy gardens"

The duo jumped into the hole and the next thing they knew they jumped out of another hole arriving in another neighborhood.

The neighborhood of Daisy gardens was currently at night time, the houses were purple, pink yellow and blue, the streets lamp posts resembled giant plants.

The duo had arrived in front of a blue two story house.  
In front of the house was a bubblegum colored dog girl.

She possesed a figure like Orihime from bleach.  
She was wearing a blue long sleaved shirt, and black pants and a ring on her left middle finger that resembled a tribble from star trek, she also had fake vulcan ears being worn over her real dog ears.

She was battling a loan shark cog.

The loan shark cog was 8 feet tall and was very skinny, it had a grey shark like head and face.

The bubble gum colored dog girl was using what looked like a Klingon's bat'leth from star trek to battle the cog.

EXCEPT this batleth shot cow manure out of it!  
After the bubblegum colored dog girl shot the cow manure at the loan shark, the loan shark got angry and balled up its fist before its arms and chest began spinning and it exploded.

Giggleburps greeted the bubblegum colored dog girl  
"Hello Autistic ramen shield 69, how are you doing?"

Autistic ramen shield 69 (that is the name of the bubblegum colored dog girl) answered "I'm doing great I was just taking care of the last remnants of this loan shark invasion! All cogs really hate my cow manure squirting bat'leth! Hello Tobias I saw you on the news earlier today!"

Tobias thought 'Autistic ramen shield 69? That's yet another silly name, I have to ask about the abundance of silly names here'

He then said "Hello Autistic Ramen shield 69 , judging by your attire you're a huge fan of Star trek?"

Autistic ramen shield 69 replied "Are you kidding?! I live and breath Star trek! I've got the names of the six most important actors from the original series tattooed onto my boobs!"

To prove her point she lifted her shirt up exposing her topless giant breasts.

Each boob had the names of William shatner, Leonard nimoy, George takei, Nichelle nicholls, James doohan and Deforest kelly tattooed onto them.

Tobias yelled "Woah!" and had a nose bleed that knocked him off his feet.

Giggleburps laughed and said "Tobias meet my second room mate, she likes to show off her tattoos, and she doesn't care if a stranger sees her naked!"

Tobias wiped the blood off of his face and got back up onto his feet and said "Yeah I saw that"

Autistic ramen shield 69 then pulled her shirt back down and then turned around and said "But you still haven't seen my tattoo of the original enterprise yet"

She then pulled her pants down showing that she was wearing a star trek red shirt themed thong.

And on her right butt cheek was a tattoo of the original enterprise.

Tobias once again experienced a nose bleed that knocked him off his feet .

When he landed on the ground his eyes had swirls on them and in a trance he said "Dat ass"

Giggleburps laughed again and said "Boys, they are putty in our hands pull your pants back up Autistic Ramen shield 69 before Tobias bleeds to death"

Autistic ramen shield 69 said "It's not my fault he can't handle my tattoos" but she complied.

She then walked up to the blue two story house and opened the door but before she walked inside she said to Tobias "Tobias it was nice meeting you you're a cute guy"

And then went inside.

Giggleburps gestured for Tobias to follow.

Tobias and Giggleburps entered the house.

Inside the house Tobias saw a dalmatian colored couch, a zebra colored tile floor with pink walls and a flat screen tv.

On a green desk was a wedding cake shaped tank that had weird fish in it that looked like peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches with jellyfish tentacles.

There were nine of those fish plus a small shark in a nurses outfit.

Tobias asked "What kind of fish are those? They look like sandwhiches! And why is that shark wearing a nurse outfit?"

Giggleburps answered "You've never seen a peanut butter and jelly fish or nurse shark before?"

Tobias shook his head no dumbly.

Giggleburps replied "Well they are common here in the ponds of toon town, anyways its time to go to bed"

Tobias asked "Where's my room?"

Giggleburps answered "You'll be sharing a room with me silly"

Tobias said "What?! No no, but you're a girl and we just met!"

Giggleburps replied "We're friend's aren't we? Now we can be friends with benefits! Besides I'm not allowing you to sleep on the couch, follow me to my room NOW"

Tobias gave in and said "Alright" and followed Giggleburps to her room while Autistic ramen shield 69 went to her room to go to bed.

Once Tobias and Giggleburps arrived in her room

Giggleburps removed her confederate flag bikini top exposing her topless gigantic breasts to Tobias who had a nose bleed for the third time that day.

Tobias got back up and asked "Wh-what are you doing?!"

Giggleburps answered "Stripping, I sleep naked it's more comfortable that way"

"B-but I'm sleeping with you!" protested Tobias.

"So?" asked Giggleburps "I don't care if you see me naked.

She soon removed her muddy jeans and her panties leaving her womanhood completely exposed to Tobias who was struggling not to have another nose bleed.

Giggleburps then crawled into bed and said "Come into bed with me handsome its late and we both need sleep, we've got a busy day of fighting cogs tomorrow"

Tobias thought 'This is embarrasing but on the other hand I'm lucky as all hell!'

He cralwed into bed at which point Giggleburps wrapped her arms around him and pressed her giant breasts against him.

Tobias smiled and thought 'Yes I'm definitely lucky'

Before saying "Good night Giggleburps"

"Goodnight handsome" she replied.

MEANWHILE OUT IN THE VOID BETWEEN UNIVERSES  
We come upon a conference room where we see The Showmaker as well as another God of the multiverse, The Showmaker's boss The Boss man.

The bossman looked like mark zuckerberg but had four arms, an elephant trunk like nose and was wearing a yellow business suit.

The showmaker asked nervously "My my so what do you think of my new show my my"

The bossman had a serious expression of his face he had a serious expression ever since he started watching the Showmaker's new show about Tobias being in Toon town.

However he then exclaimed "I love it! This show has the tragedy, the heartbreak, the romance, the erotica and the action our audience is looking for, I approve! Once this episode is broadcasted we'll be raking in the god euros!"

The showmaker smiled and sajd "My my thank you Bossman! My my this show won't let you down my my!"

The bossman said "See to it that it doesn't"

They then shook hands.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

If you didn't know I like to make cameos in my stories! I once made a cameo in my other story The Multiverse travels of Ben10! Now I'm making cameos in this one!

If you hadn't figured it out yet, I was the sea green duck restaurant owner named Patrick Rogan.

In real life I don't own a restaurant, my grandmas dead and I'm most certainly not married to Beyonce but this is fiction so I thought I could live out my dreams of owning a restaurant with my grandma and being married to my celebrity crush Beyonce on here.

Anyways Tobias WILL heal from Rachel's death and he WILL get a harem of both Toon girls and Cog girls!

Also for Autistic Ramen shield 69's name, it's not intended to make fun of autistic peopke as I myself am autistic.

It's just meant as a silly name.  
Until next time later and PLEASE REVIEW follow and fav!


	2. Secrets revealed boss battle at Hooters!

Hey guys welcome to Chapter 2 of An animorph in Toon town! In this chapter Tobias will meet another member of his future harem!

That's all I'm going to say now onto the chapter!

We see Tobias in bed with Giggleburps, the horse toon is still hugging him she has a smile on her face.

Its been five hours since the duo fell asleep.

However Tobias is restless, he has a frown on his face, he's tossing and turning.

We go into his dreamscape and see what's bothering him.

(INSIDE TOBIAS' DREAMSCAPE)  
We see Tobias' former lover Rachel she has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Her back was facing Tobias.  
Tobias was in the dream too, he reached his hand out towards Rachel he smiled "Rachel you came back to me"

Rachel turned around revealing that there was blood coming out of her mouth she replied  
"No I haven't come back, I'm still dead, dead because of you because you were to much of a coward to save me, my sisters are without a sister my parents are without their oldest child all because of your ccowardic because of you I've become nothing but dust"

She then disintegrated.

Tobias began to cry and screamed "RAAAACHEL!"

(WE NOW TRANSITION BACK TO THE REAL WORLD)

Tobias screams and jolts awake in bed, waking up Giggleburps too.

Giggleburps asked "Tobias what's wrong?"

Tobias answered "I-I had a nightmare about Rachel"

Giggleburps got a sympathetic look on her face "Your dead girlfriend?"

Tobias answered "Yes, she was bloody and telling me it was my fault for what happened to her"

A few tears slid down Tobias' cheeks.

Giggleburps wiped the tears away and said "Tobias it wasn't your fault"

Tobias asked "How can you be so sure?"

Giggleburps answered "Because you're not the one who killed her, and if you could've saved her you would!"

Tobias thought 'But I still can't help but think I could have saved her if I tried'

He then said " I can't sleep anymore, I'm sorry for waking you up, I'm going to go watch some TV"

Giggleburps said "I hope you get better!"

"Thanks" said Tobias as he got out of bed.

He left Giggleburps' room and walked out of the hallway that had all the bed rooms and downstairs into the living room.

He turned on the flatscreen tv.  
Tobias said "Might as well see what's on"

He soon came across a marathon of Star trek Deep space 9 but all the cast were toons of course.  
Tobias said " It's interesting seeing all the star trek characters as toon animals! I mean Worf is a mouse for Pete's sake!"

(in the toon town universe the actor who plays Worf is an ice blue mouse)

He then felt his stomach growl and Tobias said "I should go to the kitchen to get a midnight snack"

(The time is currently 2 in the morning)

So Tobias went to the kitchen and began rummaging through the pantry.

It was then the AI TASE came online again.

TASE said "Master Tobias Master tobias!"

Tobias annoyed asked "What?!"

TASE answered "No need to be rude! I just received some very important information from the showmaker! Information that will lead to a shocking plot twist in this episode! See that ketchup bottle in the back of the pantry? Pull it!"

Tobias said "Oh yeah my life is a TV show for gods across the multiverse I forgot, but why should I agree to reveal this plot twist?"

TASE said "Because I have orders from the showmaker not to stop bothering you until you do!"

Tobias rolled his eyes and said "Ugh fine!"

He grabbed the ketchup bottle that was in the back of the pantry and pulled it revealing that it was attatched to a string.

Tobias then let go of it and it slid back.

The walls of the pantry then slid open to reveal a secret passage way.

Tobias walked down the flight of stairs, he thought  
'I didn't know this place had a basement'

After walking several flights of stairs he came upon a room that was filled with torture devices, such as knives, the medieval rack, cattleprods, whips bottles of acid and many more.

But what shocked him even more were the fact that there were two heavily mutilated toons tied up and gagged onto chairs.

One a periwinkle crocodile toon, the other an amber crocodile toon

They were both mutilated with their eyes gouged out, their faces burned by acid, their fingernails removed, and the name "Donald trump" carved into their skin several times in several places.

Tobias was horrified.

He could hear them desperately trying to yell through through their gags.

He removed their gags and they screamed "HELP"

The periwinkle crocodile toon said "Thank you who ever you are!"

The amber crocodile toon said "Thank god you've got to help us!"

Tobias asked "Who are you people? Why are you here?"

The periwinkle crocodile toon answered "I'm US representative Jerry nadler I was brought here by the killer Republican Jason because I dared to stand up to President Trump!"

The amber crocodile toon answered "I'm former special counsel Robert mueller, I was also brought here by Republican Jason! She tortured me for investigating President Trump!"

Tobias asked "Wait by Trump do you mean Donald trump? He's president in this universe?"

"Unfortunately yes!" both yelled.

It Was then that a figure wearing a Jason mask along with a MAGA hat, a black long haired wig and a Trump pence shirt and red skirt with the words "Making america great again" on it.

Tobias said "Who are you and why did you do these horrible things to these people?"

The figure said "Tobias? Well I was hoping you wouldn't find out my secret until later but I guess it's to late now"

The figure took off its mask, MAGA hat and black wig revealing her long blonde hair and ice blue pig face.

Tobias asked "Scratchensniff?! You did this?! Why?!"

Scratchensniff answered "Tobias I became a serial killer to fix what's wrong with this country, Democrats like Jerry nadler and RINOS like Robert mueller are destroying America trying to overthrow our legally elected president Donald trump, first the democrats and Robert mueller tried to character assassinate trump by saying that he colluded with Russia and when that didn't work now they're trying to sabotage him and impeach him by framing him for obstruction of justice, they just can't accept that they lost the 2016 election"

Jerry nadler said "Hillary clinton should have won! It was her turn! It was only because of Russia that Trump won! He deserves to be impeached and sent to prison! Him and his whole family!"

Scratchensniff said "See what I mean?"

Tobias couldn't help but agree "Yes yes I do, if they are trying to overthrow the legally elected president they are a threat to democracy and must be removed, but could you atleast put them out of their misery? Like right now?"

Robert mueller yelled "What?! You're going to allow her to kill us?!"

Jerry nadler said "Tobias you're a fascist racist trump supporting piece of shit fuck you! I'll come back as a ghost and send you a subpoena from the grave!"

Scratchensniff said "Shut the fuck up! Both of you dumbasses! Tobias has more integrity and inteligence in his left pinky then you two do in your whole bodies combined!"

She then pulled out a knife and said "And now it's time to send you to hell, may you burn there forever"

She slit Jerry's throat first, blood poured out of the wound and he was the first to die.

Robert mueller began to say "No matter what I will never"  
but he was cut off as Scratchensniff plunged the knife into his throat too.

Scratchensniff smiled and said "Well that takes care of that! Two enemies of freedom have been destroyed"

Tobias asked "Please tell me these are the last people you'll kill?"

Scratchensniff answered "Nope! They're not the first either! The first person I killed was a forrest green horse toon named christine blasey ford, I killed her because she made false sexual assault allegations against Brett kavanaugh but that's a story for another time"

Tobias then asked "Do Giggleburps and Autistic Ramen shield 69 know you're killing people in their basement?"

Scratchensniff answered "Yes they do and they're fine with it, they're keeping it a secret from the authorities, can you please keep it a secret as well?"

Tobias thought 'I don't want to betray my new friends when they just let me into their new home'

He then answered "Your secret is safe with me"

Scratchensniff hugged Tobias and said "Thank you Tobias"

Tobias hugged her back.

The hug ended after several seconds.

She then said "The authorities don't know this basement even exist either so don't even mention this basement to anyone outside this house got it?"

Tobias replied "I understand"

Scratchensniff said "Good and now to give you your reward"

She grabbed Tobias by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Tobias thought 'WOW!' as Scratchensniff kissed him hard.

She kissed him passionately for fifteen seconds before she let him go.

She winked at him, "There's more where that came from hot stuff"

She then walked up the stairs and gestured for Tobias to follow.

Tobias followed her back up the stairs.

Once they were back out and in the kitchen again she asked Tobias.  
"How did you find my secret basement anyway?"

Tobias answered "The Showmaker knew about your secret basement and he told TASE the AI in the patriot fusion sock about it and TASE coerced me into opening the passage"

Scratchensniff looked shocked then worried "The god who sent you here? I hope from now on he keeps his nose out of my business and doesn't reveal any more of my secrets"

Tobias said "Sorry but he doesn't strike me as the kind of god who keeps his nose out of other peoples business"

Scratchensniff said "Well that's worrisome"

Tobias' stomach then growled again.

Tobias said "Oh yeah I originally came to the kitchen to get something to eat"

Scratchensniff said "Well there's a bag of sour cream n onion potato chips in the pantry, would you like that?"

Tobias answered "Yes I would"

Scratchensniff pulled out the bag and handed it to Tobias "Here you go"

Tobias said "Thanks, do you want to watch TV with me? There is a marathon of Star trek deep space nine on"

Scratchensniff smiled and replied "I'd love to! I like star trek! Obviously I don't love it like Autistice ramen shield 69 does but I'm still a fan!"

And so the rest of the night, Tobias and Scratchensniff watched Star trek DS9.

(We now transition to 9:00 the next morning)  
Giggleburps and Autistic Ramen shield 69 have now woke up and entered the living room.

To find Tobias still up, sitting on the couch with a sleeping Scratchensniff leaning her head on his shoulder.

Tobias had an arm wrapped around her as she slept on him.

Autistic Ramen shield 69 said "Awww that's so cute!" Getting Tobias' attention.

Tobias said "Oh good morning Autistic ramen shield 69, Good morning Giggleburps"

Giggleburps said "You look cute with Scratchensniff but I need you to wake her up, we've got a busy day of fighting cogs ahead of us, which also involves a three story cog building in Donalds dock"

Tobias said "Alright" he then took his arm off of Scratchensniff and began to shake her.

Tobias said "Wake up Scratchensniff, we've got a busy day ahead of us!"

Scratchensniff opened her eyes and yawned and stretched her arms she said "I'm up I'm up!"

She got off of the couch and said "Tobias thank you for allowing me to use your shoulder as a pillow"

Tobias replied "You're welcome, I enjoyed you sleeping on my shoulder"

Scratchensniff smiled and said "And you made a good pillow" before kissing him on the cheek.

Tobias then got up off of the couch.

Tobias then asked Giggleburps "So you said something about a place called Donald's dock?"

Giggleburps answered "Yes, it's the second neighborhood here in Toon town owned by Donald duck, we're going to a Cog building named Bill's hooters inc to free it from the cogs occupying it and turn it back into a toon building, we'll be meeting up with two friends of ours, they're a gay couple who we call The gay hindu gay jew dynamic duo"

Tobias asked "Why do you call them that? And are they okay with that nick name?"

Giggleburps replied "We call them that as they came up with the name themselves, they're a gay couple with one partner being hindu and another being jewish, so yes they're okay with that nick name, their individual names are Gonorrhea odin and Stinky edward, we'll be fighting cogs with them today"

Tobias then said "Well I'm looking forward to meeting these two friends of yours lets head out"

Giggleburps said "Slow down tiger we have to get breakfast first then we go out, we can't fight cogs on an empty stomach"

Tobias was impatient it was a thrill fighting the corporate raider the day before and he wanted to experience that thrill again, but he conceded that he and the girls needed breakfast before they left.

"Ok breakfast first then we fight some cogs"  
(LATER AFTER BREAKFAST)

We come upon the neighborhood of Donald's dock.

This neighborhood resembles one large dock, its streets and side walks are wooden and its buildings range from reddish brown wood to blue wood, its side walks have palm trees jutting out of them and mailboxes with fake pelicans on them.

This is the street of Barnacle boulevard.

We see a hole appear in the ground and out of that hole came Tobias, Scratchensniff, Giggleburps, and Autistic ramen shield 69.

Giggleburps said "Our two friends should be arriving any moment now!"

Another hole appeared and out of that hole jumped out a 7 ft 4 severely obese beige duck who was wearing a red turtle neck shirt with the words "Death is my bitch" written in black on it, as well as khakis.

A second toon who was a skinny lean 5 ft tall rose pink rabbit jumped out also he was wearing a white wife beater shirt that had a picture of a rainbow dildo on it, and a UK flag speedo.

They were both male.

The tall obese beige duck waved at Tobias and said "Hello Tobias I'm Gonorrhea Odin Turner" (Turner is his last name)

Tobias held out his hand for a handshake which Gonorrhea odin accepted, they Shook hands for five seconds before departing.

Gonorrhea odin then introduced his partner "And this is my husband Stinky edward, together we're the Gay hindu gay jew dynamic duo, I'm the hindu and he's the jew by the way"

Stinky edward said "Its nice to meet you by the way" and waved.

The cellphones of Giggleburps, Autistic ramen shield 69 and Scratchensniff as well as The gay hindu gay jew dynamic duo went off.

They pulled their cellphones out of their pockets.

And Tobias noticed "Wow your cellphones are much more advanced then the ones in my universe are! What message did you guys get?"

Autistic ramen shield 69 said "It's a text message from Toon HQ there's a cog invasion in progress! Ambulance chasers have taken over Toon town!"

Stinky Edward rubbed his head against Gonorrhea odin's stomach and asked "What do you say chunky babe? How about we kill some ambulance chasers before we go into that cog building we originally had planned?"

Gonorrhea odin said "oh my little cotton ball I'll gladly make some time to kill some ambulance chasers with you!"

Stinky edward then said "Thank you chunky babe!" and they kissed.

Scratchensniff then pointed at the sky and said "Here come some ambulance chasers right now!"

Tobias looked up at the sky and was shocked to see the cogs flying with propelers sticking out of their heads.

"Those things can fly?!" Exclaimed Tobias.

Giggleburps said "Well duh, how did you think they got around Toon town so fast?"

Tobias said "Well I don't know! Anyways I better morph!"

TASE then appeared in Tobias' vision again.

TASE said "Master Tobias! Here are your new morphs granted to you by The Showmaker!"

TASE put a slide of thousands of new morphs on Tobias' HUD.

Tobias' said "Wow I've got Visser 3's morphs!"

TASE replied "As well as morphs of creatures from across the multiverse!"

Gonorrhea odin asked Tobias "Bro who are you talking to?"

Tobias answered "I'm talking to TASE the AI in the Patriot fusion sock the device that enhances my morphing, and I'm browsing through my new morphs as we speak"

Three seconds later Tobias said "I just selected my new morph! I'll begin the morphing now!"

Tobias grew a mouth on each arm, his skin turned grey and leathery, his main mouth sprouted shark teeth and his head transformed into a large sharks head.  
Soon his fingers shrunk out of existence, his hands grew eyes and morphed into extra shark heads.  
His legs melted and fused together into a tail and he grew more shark heads.

As he morphed the girls and the gay hindu gay jew dynamic duo reacted.

Giggleburps said "Holy shit so that is what it looks like!"

Scratchensniff said "So cool! I wish I had his power!"

Autistic ramen shield 69 said "So awesometacular! This is so Sci fi!"

Gonorrhea odin gagged "I think I'm going to throw up"

Stinky edward said "I'm going to have nightmares about this"

Soon Tobias finished morphing and he was now a giant six headed great white shark that could breathe on land and use its extra heads to walk on land.  
(Tobias just transformed into the six headed shark from the asylum horror movie six headed shark attack)

Tobias via thought speak said "I'm sorry for the graphic transformation, morphing can sometimes be graphic"

Autistic ramen shield 69 jumped in excitement "Woah! You're telepathic! This is so Star trek!"

Giggleburps then said "Never mind that there are ambulance chasers every where we better get to fighting them lets split up to take on as many Ambulance chasers as possible!"

The girls and Tobias in six headed shark morph split up while Gonorrhea odin and Stinky edward stayed together as a team.

Tobias was soon noticed by an ambulance chaser who said "That's the shape shifting creature from the news!"

The ambulance chaser then said "I could use some help in fighting him!" and two more ambulance chasers joined him.

The ambulance chasers were 8 feet tall humanoids with purple skin, triangular heads, bowtie shaped mouths, a white hat with a red cross on it and wearing a dark blue business suit.

The first ambulance chaser then confronted Six headed shark morph Tobias and asked "Do you have insurance" (That's its battle starting phrase)  
Six headed shark morph Tobias replied via thought speak "Is that supposed to be some insurance themed joke? If so its dumb"

The first ambulance chaser flipped him off before saying "You got the wrong number" and pulling out a red old fashioned cord phone which he dialed a number on before hanging up.  
(This was the attack Hang up)  
This sent a shock wave that blew up one of Tobias' six heads.  
Tobias thought 'Ow that hurt'

The second ambulance chaser then attacked using  
Red tape he said "Hope you're claustrophobic"  
And threw a roll of red tape at Tobias which wrapped around and Destroyed another head by crushing it.

The third ambulance chaser then said "Here's the number for a pest exterminator" and used Rolodex flicking several sharp paper cards at Tobias which cut him deeply.

Tobias was now in a lot of pain BUT he was regenerating, his two destroyed heads grew back and his cuts healed.

This shocked the trio of ambulance chasers.  
The first one said "Regeneration? That's cheating!"

Six headed shark Tobias replied "I could argue ganging up on me three to one is cheating but I won't I like a good fight"

Tobias then pounced on the three ambulance chasers and bit their heads off simultaneously.

He then got off them before their bodies exploded.  
Meanwhile Scratchensniff was fighting two ambulance chasers.

The ice blue pig toon with long blonde hair attacked first, using the bugle sound gag.

She brought out a purple cone and out of it came a golden bugle which made a loud noise, this instantly took away both of the ambulance chasers life points and made them explode.

She then confronted another Ambulance chaser.  
This time the ambulance chaser attacked first, using hang up but Scratchensniff dodged.

She then brought out the squirt gun gag and squirted it taking away a good chunk of its health.

The ambulance chaser retaliated by using Red tape and Scratchensniff wasn't able to dodge this time leaving her injured with two broken ribs.

She then pulled out a button and pressed it.  
Out of the sky fell a sand bag which crushed the cog's head.

The cog pulled its head out of its body before it began spinning around rapidly and then finally exploded.

Autistic ramen shield 69 meanwhile was fighting three ambulance chasers.

She was using her manure squirting bat'leth gag to fight them.

First she squirted the one on the far left with manure which came very close to killing it.

The three cogs then ganged up on her all using Rolodex, flinging sharp paper cards at her.  
However she was able to dodge all three attacks.

She then threw a slice of cream pie at the first cog she attacked, taking away enough life points the cog now covered in both manure and pie, curled its fists in anger before spinning around and blowing up.

The two remaining cogs attacked once again using Rolodex and once again Autistic ramen shield 69 dodged.

She then retaliated by using the bugle sound gag to severely injure both cogs.

Both cogs then attacked using red tape, Autistic ramen shield 69 dodged the first but was hit by the second and the constriction caused three broken ribs as a result.

The bubblegum colored dog toon girl then used her manure squirting bat'leth gag to target the cog that was in the middle.

Now covered in manure, it got angry as a result and spun around and exploded.

Now only one cog was left and it used Hang up, the attack hit breaking two more of Autistic ramen shield 69's ribs.

"Damn it I could use a medic right now" she said before she finished the last cog off with her Manure squirting bat'leth.

Luckily a Toon medic was nearby and he used toon up on her, he pulled out a stick of lipstick and drew a kiss in the air and threw the kiss towarda her, thus healing her completely.

Autistic ramen shield 69 said "Thank you random medic!"

The random medic said "You're welcome" before rushing off to help other toons.

We now go to Gonorrhea odin's and Stinky edward's fight.

They were fighting as a team against five Ambulance chasers.

Gonorrhea odin used the sand bag gag on one of them, this was a low level ambulance chaser and it immediately spun around and blew up.

Stinky edward then used the bugle sound gag on the remaining four which caused two more to blow up leaving two left.

One of the remaining Ambulance chasers used rolodex flicking sharp cards at Gonorrhea odin but luckily he dodged.

The other one used hang up intending to attack Stinky edward but luckily he dodged too.

It was now the Gay hindu gay jew dynamic duo's turn to attack.

Gonorrhea odin and Stinky edward both pulled out squirt guns and squirted one cog each.

The ambulance chasers balled up their fist in anger before they spun around and blew up.

Meanwhile Tobias in his six headed shark morph bit off the heads of four more ambulance chasers.

Giggleburps meanwhile was battling two ambulance chasers, she used the sand bag gag on the one on the left and it immediately spun around and blew up.

The remaining one on the right attacked using hang up but Giggleburps dodged.

She then used the bugle gag.

The ambulance chaser as a result lost all its health points, balled its fists up in anger and spun around and exploded.

Now all of the ambulance chasers in the area were dead.

Tobias still in six headed shark morph said via thought speak "It looks like all of the ambulance chasers on this street are dead, should we head over to Bill's hooters inc now?"

Giggleburps replied "Yes now would be a good time to head over there"  
(Ten minutes later)

Tobias still in six headed shark morph was standing in front of a five story grey building that had menacing eyes painted on it at the top.

It had "Bill's hooters inc" along with Bossbot at the bottom.

Alongside Tobias was Giggleburps, Autistic ramen shield 69, Scratchensniff, Gonorrhea odin and Stinky edward.

Gonorrhea odin asked "So Bros which one of us should go into the building? Only four of us can go in at a time"

Stinky edward said "Well Chunky babe Tobias most certainly can't go he can't even fit in the elevator!"  
Tobias via thought speak said "I can fix that! Just let me choose another morph"

With a mental command Tobias ordered 'TASE open up the morph gallery'

The red sumo wrestler hologram version of Albert einstein appeared in his vision and presented him the Morph gallery.

He said "Here you go Master Tobias!"

Tobias sifted through the morphs until he found one he liked.

He let the others know via thought speak "I found a morph that's both powerful and will fit in this elevator!"

Tobias began to morph, first his skin turned a dirty yellow and took on the texture of a mannequin, then his heads began to shrink out of existence one by one until he only had one head left.

That head shrank down getting smaller, his sharp teeth lost their sharp and took on a more plastic but human like quality, his maw became a bill and his eyes became hollow sockets with black sewage leaking out of them.

He grew an orange and white stripped traffic cone on his head.

His body shrunk and lost its shark features, becoming rounder and taking on the appearance of a rubber ducky.

He grew two skinny humanoid legs from which he stood on.

His head finnaly lost all shark features taking on the features of a rubber duck.

Tobias had just transformed into a Dread ducky from the Dark deception universe.

Tobias looked himself over before saying "Wow I look like something straight out of a nightmare!"

MEANWHILE IN UNIVERSE MNOP 000 (The Dark deception universe)

We come upon the world of stranger sewers where we see a Dread ducky that looks just like Tobias in Dread ducky morph, chasing the guy who was currently collecting the soul shards in this realm.

The Dread ducky all of a sudden had to sneeze and it sneezed so hard it was knocked off its feet onto its back in the sewer water, causing it to lose sight of the intruder into its realm.

"Aw fuckburgers" it said in a nasally voice as it picked itself up.

WE NOW RETURN TO UNIVERE G A G  
Autistic ramen shield 69 marveled at Tobias' new form  
" WOW! This looks like something out of a horror game! I love it!"

Stinky edward said "Sweet jesus and I thought your last morph was scary!"

Scratchensniff whispered to Dread ducky Tobias "Do you think we can use this morph of yours to terrorize some of the democrats I kidnap?"

Tobias replied via thought speak "Maybe we'll see"

Giggleburps said "Okay that is cool and scary, you should definitely go, the cogs inside will most certainly be afraid!"

Gonorrhea odin said "They would be stupid not too!"

Scratchensniff said "Okay so besides Tobias who else will be going inside this building?"

Autistic ramen shield 69 held up her hand "Oh oh oh me me me! I want to fight along side Tobias!"

Giggleburps said "Okay you're allowed to go now I think the last two should be Gonorrhea Odin and Stinky edward as Tobias can use some guy friends since he's living with us and this will allow them to bond"

Gonorrhea odin said "Good thinking Bro, it'll be nice to have a new friend"

Stinky edward then said "Not to mention he's cute when he's not in morph that is" much to Gonorrhea odin's jealousy.

Gonorrhea odin said "Cottonball you better not be having eyes for another guy, because if you are my heart will be so broken"

Stinky edward quickly reassured "No no! Don't worry My chunky babe! Tobias may be cute but you're much cuter! You're my chunky babe and the only one for me!"

Gonorrhea odin seemed relieved at hearing this and said "Alright, now let's go kick some bossbot ass!"  
Gonorrhea odin walked into the elevator, followed in by Stinky edward then Autistic ramen shield 69 and then Dread ducky tobias.

As for Tobias' thoughts on the conversation that took place?  
Tobias was by no means homophobic but he couldn't help but be disturbed at the idea of a gay guy finding him attractive.  
Tobias thought 'Hopefully he doesn't make any moves on me, but I wouldn't mind us as friends!'

The elevator doors soon closed taking the four up to the first battle floor of the cog building.

Dread ducky Tobias asked "So what can I expect from these cog buildings?"

Autistic ramen shield 69 answered " Well Tobias each Cog building has a boss which is the cog that originally took it over, and there are some building only cogs as in there are cogs that never leave a building, in the case of a bossbot cog building like this one you'll find big cheeses"

"Interesting" said Tobias.

The four soon arrived on the first floor and the elevator doors opened revealing that there were six cogs in there each one a head hunter.

A head hunter is a cog that is 13 ft 9 inches ¾ tall and while their body is big their head is very small especially when compared to their body.

The six headhunters looked at the three toons and one Dread ducky as they stepped out of the elevator.

The six headhunters were disturbed of Tobias' morph and even afraid of him since they've seen what he can do(via cameras cogs installed across town)

One headhunter said the battle starting phrase, " You are going to have such a headache"

Another one said "You'll wish this was all in your head"

A third one said "A perfect trophy for my collection"

Gonorrhea odin then blurted out "Bros, can we just skip the stupid cog jokes and get to the battle already?"

The six head hunters glared at him before they crossed their arms and huffed "FINE!"

The three toons and dread ducky soon were staring down the six head hunters.

Dread ducky tobias attacked first, jumping on top of a head hunter and opening his bill wide, out of it came a miniature duck head on a stick which proceeded to puncture the headhunters chest.

The head hunter yelled in pain "Aauugh!" before Dread ducky Tobias got off him and retracted his inner mouth pulling his(the head hunters) still beating mechanical heart out with it.

The now heartless head hunter began spinning around rapidly before exploding.

"Good job Tobias that was so Klingon!" said Autistic ramen shield 69 giving a double thumbs up.

Dread ducky tobias spit the mechanical heart out and replied via thought speak "Thanks Autistic ramen shield 69"

Autistic ramen shield 69 then said "Now it's my turn" she pulled out her Manure squirting bat'leth and squirted manure onto one of the head hunters.

That head hunter began desperately wiping the manure off its face and it said "Goddamn it that's nasty!"

He lost a lot of health as a result.

Gonorrhea odin then said to the head hunter that was attacked by Autistic ramen shield 69 "Bro, if you thought that was nasty you are in for a surprise a sticky STIIIIICKY! Surprise big boy!"

With that Gonorrhea odin pulled out a seemingly normal pie and threw it at the second head hunter's face.  
It made impact and left a white sticky substance all over his face.

The second head hunter licked a drop of the white stuff off his face and said "This isn't cream, it's too salty to be cream pie what is this?"

Gonorrhea odin laughed evilly and said "Bro it's my cum bitch! You just got a taste of my semen pie!"

The second head hunter got a look of pure horror on his cum and pie crust covered face he began to chant in denial  
"No-no-NO NO NO NONONONONOOOOOO!"

He balled up his fist and began spinning around before he blew up finnally dying.

The four remaining head hunters were horrified at how their comrades died.

Tobias meanwhile was thinking 'Semen pie? OMFG that's disgusting I actually feel sorry for the headhunter who was hit by that attack!'

Stinky edward then said "Now its my turn" he took out a black remote that had a rainbow heart shaped button on it.

He pressed the button and you could hear a whistling sound.

After a couple seconds a dildo the size of a great dane fell on the head of the third head hunter crushing it into his body.

'Holy shit' thought Tobias.

The third head hunter pulled its crushed head out of its body before it began spinning and then exploded.

There were now three headhunters left.  
The fourth head hunter said "You people are sick bastards!

The fifth head hunter said " its time for us to avenge our comrades"

"BY TEACHING YOU TOONS A LESSON" all three cogs declared simultaneously.

Dread ducky tobias said "I'm not a toon"

"WE DON'T CARE!" The trio of cogs replied.

The fourth head hunter then used the attack head shrink, he wiggled his fingers at Gonorrhea odin and yellow sparks flew out and hit the gay hindu beige duck toon.

The fourth head hunter made the joke "I shrink therefore I Am"

When Gonorrhea odin was hit by the attack his head shrunk and changed size rapidly alternating between being small and large for a few minutes making him yell in pain.

"Chunky babe!" said Stinky edward as he hugged his boyfriend.

Tobias asked "What did it do to him?"

Autistic ramen shield 69 answered "The head hunter used their cog types signature attack Head shrink, it should stop soon but he'll have a concussion and probably a few fractures in his skull"

It was then the attack stopped and Gonorrhea odin's head returned to normal size though it was now bleeding.

He said "Tobias Bro make sure you don't get hit by a head shrink, it hurts like hell"

Dread ducky Tobias replied "I'll take your word for it"

The fifth head hunter then attacked using fountain pen, he pulled out a black fountain pen and said to Dread ducky Tobias "There's a blot on your performance"

He then squirted the black corrosive ink at Dread ducky Tobias's face.

The fifth headhunter smirked thinking he dealt some serious damage but was shocked when he heard A thought speak yawn.

'Yawn, is that all? Your corrosive ink can't hurt me in this morph! After all this morph comes from a realm full of harmful sewage! It'll take more then a little hot ink to hurt me in this morph!'

Autiatics ramen shield 69 and the gay hindu and gay jew dynamic duo were relieved.

While the trio of head hunters were pissed off at not being able to kill a single toon or the shapeshifter yet.

The sixth headhunter thought 'I better make this attack count' before using half windsor.

It pulled out an orange tie with green polka dots and threw it at Autistic ramen shield 69 while saying "I shouldn't even waste this tie on you"

When it hit her it began to strangle her and Dread ducky tobias then desperately began trying to rip it off using his inner duck head mouth.

Just when Autistic ramen shield 69 was about to lose consciousness Tobias ripped the strangling tie off and tossed it away.

Dread ducky tobias was now fucking pissed!

From the little time he knew Autistic ramen shield 69 he had grown to like her and consider her a close friend.

'and Im NOT losing anyone close to me ever again!' Yelled Tobias in his head with determination.

He then communicated with Gonorrhea odin via private thought speak 'Hey Gonorrhea odin I want to make the head hunter that attacked Autistic ramen shield 69, PAY! Let's double team him! I'll maim him and you'll finish him off with your semen pie'

Gonorrhea odin smiled and gave a thumbs up giving his silent agreement to the plan.

Dread ducky tobias then jumped on top of the sixth head hunter and ripped off its entire right arm at the shoulder.  
"ARRRRRRGH!" screamed the headhunter "You beast!"

Dread ducky tobias landed on the ground and spat the arm out.

"impressive" said Stinky edward.

"Yeah that was so cool!" said Autistic ramen shield 69.

Gonorrhea odin then said to the wounded head hunter  
"And now Bro I shall finish you off with my signature attack!"

The head hunter whimpered and pleaded "Please not the semen pie, not the semen pie not the semen pie"

"THE SEMEN PIE MWAHAHAHAHA!" announced Gonorrhea odin as he held up his signature pie attack and threw it at the wounded head hunter.

The one armed head hunter now with semen and pie crust on his face screamed "NOOOOO!" before he began spinning around rapidly before exploding.

The fourth and fifth headhunters were the only ones left.

Autistic ramen shield 69 then said "Tobias, Gonorrhea odin thank you both for killing the motherfucker who almost strangled me to death, now its my turn to attack!"

She aimed her manure squirting bat'leth at the fourth head hunter who began to wave his arms defensively.

"No no no not that gag! I don't want manure in my face!"

Autistic ramen shield 69 ignored his pleas and squirted him in the face with manure.

The fourth head hunter spit and said "Yuk yuk! Some of it got in my mouth!"

Stinky edward then sung "IIITS MYY TUURRN NOWWW!" and pulled out his custom drop gag and pressed the button.

The great dane sized dildo fell out of the sky onto the fourth head hunters head, crushing it.  
The fourth head hunter began spinning around rapidly before exploding.  
The fifth head hunter who was the only one left was now sweating bullets he KNEW he was going to die.  
Nonetheless he pressed on knowing how deserters are treated in the Cog army.

He said "Shall we take a peek at your future" and aimed the attack Glower power at Gonorrhea odin.  
Out of his (the head hunter's) eyes came daggers which impaled Gonorrhea odin like a pincushion.  
The gay hindu beige duck toon fell to his knees as his friends shouted in concern.

"Chunky babe are you alright?!" cried Stinky edward.  
Autistic ramen shield 69 said "Holy Vulcan shit this is bad!"

Dread ducky tobias was thinking 'No no no not again'  
Before his thought speak screamed "NOT AGAIN!"

The head hunter was chuckling thinking he finnaly managed to kill one of the intruders.  
However he stopped when he heard Tobias' psychic scream and saw Dread ducky tobias shaking with rage.

Dread ducky Tobias charged the last head hunter and jumped out top of him and proceded to bite his head off.

But Tobias didn't stop there, he then ripped off both arms and ripped out the final head hunter's heart.  
The head hunters now armless headless body began spinning around rapidly.

Autistic ramen shield 69 said "Tobias get away it's going to blow!"

Dread ducky tobias snapped out of his rage and ran out of the way just as the body exploded.

Dread ducky tobias said "I I can't believe another friend of mine is gone! I'm sorry Stinky edward! I'm sorry I couldn't save him"

Tobias then heard a familiar voice say "Aw shut up"  
Dread ducky Tobias looked up and saw Gonorrhea odin who despite being impaled by a dozen daggers was still alive and well.

Gonnorhea odin said "Bro I ain't dead yet so don't you dare go beat yourself up over it, I'm alive, kicking and ready to pound some cog ass!"

He was now standing on his own two feet.  
Stinky edward was hugging him and said "That's my chunky babe!"

Tobias was shocked but overjoyed his monster rubber ducky face had a black oily tear of joy slide down it.

Autistic ramen shield 69 said "Gonorrhea odin is a tough one Tobias, it'll take more then two cog attacks to kill him"

Dread ducky tobias then said "We need to get you to a medic you can't heal your injuries from morphing like I can"

Gonnorhea odin said "Do you have spaghetti for brains Bro we still got a cog building to defeat!"

Dread ducky Tobias said "Forget the cog building you need treatment!"

Gonorrhea odin said "Look bro I can take a lot more damage then this I'll be fine but I'm not leaving this building until all of its cogs are defeated and it's a toon building again"

Dread ducky Tobias said "Fine but do your best to dodge because if you get hit by two more attacks I will be forcibly evacuating you out of here got it"

Gonorrhea odin knew that Tobias probably could forcibly evacuate him if he wanted too so he said "Yes I'll do my best to dodge from now on"

Dread ducky Tobias said "Good now let's move"

The three toons and one Dread ducky entered the elevator and it began to ascend.

They soon arrived on the second battle floor and were this time confronted by fourteen cogs who were all Big cheeses.

A big cheese is the highest cog on the Bossbot corporate ladder, it is 10 ft 1 inch and ½ tall.

Its head is triangular and resembles green swiss cheese.

A big cheese wears a brown pin stripped suit and is very bulky and muscular.

Upon spotting the toons and dread ducky one of the big cheeses said "I'm going to make mozarella outta ya!"

Another one said "Grate timing I was just about to send in my flunkies"

Tobias ignoring the cogs, then asked "Autistic ramen shield 69 what kind of cogs are these?"

The bubblegum colored trekkie dog toon answered

"They're big cheeses the highest cog on the corporate ladder of Bossbots"

Dread ducky Tobias said "Well then I guess I better choose a bigger and badder morph if I wish to take them on!"

Tobias ordered TASE to bring up the morph gallery and he began scrolling through the morphs until he selected one.

Dread ducky tobias first began to gain a lot of wait getting fatter and fatter.

His stubby wings then turned into powerful fat arms.  
His bill melted into a fat human face, he grew black hair and a green 10 xl shirt that was stretched as far as it could go.

His skin turned from dirty yellow to asian yellow and he soon lost all of his dread ducky traits and now looked like nine foot tall severely obese human.

Gonorrhea odin said "Wow and I thought I was fat!"

Tobias' new morph was that of Pig god from the one punch man universe.

Autistic ramen shield 69 asked curiously "What can this morph do?"

Pig god Tobias answered "It has the power of a bottomless appetite"

The fourteen big cheeses who had witnessed Tobias morph were freaked out by the morphing process.

But one decided to hide his fear by mocking Tobias  
"So what are you going to do with that bottomless appetite? Eat us?"

Pig god Tobias flashed a Toothy smile which sent shivers down the cogs spines before he answered  
"Yes that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

His mouth then opened impossibly wide and he grabbed two big cheeses at once and stuffed them into his mouth, much to the horror of the other big cheeses.

He (Pig god Tobias) then swallowed the two captured big cheeses whole digesting them instantly with his stomach acid.

He then said "I have a hankering for swiss cheese" before grabbing two more big cheeses and shoving them into his mouth as well.

The panicking cogs tried to run away but Pig god Tobias despite his obesity was faster.

They tried to fight him but their attacks proved useless.

And so they got swallowed two by two until there were only four left.

The remaining four were shaking in terror and would be pissing themselves if they could (but can't since they're robots)

But before Pig god Tobias could eat the remaining four Gonorrhea odin said "WAIT!"

Pig god Tobias turned around and asked "Why? I'm on a roll here"

Gonorrhea odin replied "We want a chance to fight these cogs to don't hog them all to yourself!"

Autistic ramen shield 69 said "Yeah we rarely get to fight a Big cheese!"

Pig god Tobias said "Okay sorry" he then turned to the four remaining Big cheeses and said "You four got lucky"

Before he got out of the way allowing his friends to confront the four big cheeses.

The four cogs thought collectively 'Phew what a relief atleast we'll be fighting those toons and not getting eaten by that thing!'

Soon the four big cheeses were staring down Autistic ramen shield 69, Gonorrhea odin, and Stinky edward.

Gonorrhea odin said "Bro its time for me to use my signature attack!"

He pulled out his semen pie and threw it at the big cheese on the far left.

The big cheese said "This isn't cream it's to salty what is it?"

Gonorrhea odin answered "Bro it's my semen pie bitch"

The big cheese was horrified "No no no no no no nononooooo!"

He balled up his fists and spun around and exploded.

Gonorrhea odin cheered "Score one for the boys back home!"

Autistic ramen shield 69 then attacked using her manure squirting bat'leth on the big cheese on the far right.

He said "Oh gross is this cow shit?"

Autistic ramen shield 69 laughed and said "You bet your ass it is!"

Stinky edward then used his signature gag the dildo drop gag on the same big cheese that Autistic ramen shield 69 attacked.

The cog's head was crushed into his body.

He pulled his crushed head out of his body but surprisingly didn't spin around and explode like all the other cogs hit by their combo of attacks.

He said "As a big cheese I'm stronger then your average cog"

Now it was the trio of big cheese's turn to attack.

The one on the far right wanting pay back prepared the attack Tee off.

Summoning a golf club and a golf ball he said "Caddie I'll need my driver" before he swung the club and hit the golf ball towards Autistic ramen shield 69.

But luckily she dodged.

The two other big cheeses used the attack Tee off but Gonorrhea odin and Stinky edward both dodged.

It was now the trio of toons turn to attack again .

Stinky edward finished off the cog on the far right by using the level 5 sound gag elephant trunk.  
He pulled out a purple megaphone with an elephant trunk sticking out of it and took an exaggerated breath and blew into it.

This created a loud elephant trumping sound which injured the two of the three remaining big cheeses and finished off the one on the far right (the one who was attacked by Autistic ramen shield 69 and Stinky edward himself earlier)

The dying cog clutched his ears and said "Jesus christ my ears!" before he began spinning around and he then exploded.

Gonorrhea odin said "Good job my little cotton ball"

Stinky edward replied "Thank you it always makes me happy to receive a compliment from my chunky babe!"

Gonorrhea odin then attacked the cog in the middle (that was in the middle) with another one of his semen pies which combined with the damage from the elephant trunk attack previously finished him off.

One cog was left and it was up to Autistic ramen shield 69 to finish him off.

She used her manure squirting bat'leth and squirted the last big cheese in the face.

It said "I think I'm going to throw up!" before it began spinning around rapidly and blew up.

Pig god Tobias said "Good job Autistic ramen shield 69! Good job all of you that was impressive! Now we can move on to the next floor!"

Autistic ramen shield 69 blushed and replied "Thank you Tobias!"

Gonorrhea odin said "Yeah thanks Bro"  
Soon the three toons and Pig god Tobias boarded the elevator.

But it wouldn't go up, instead it made a straining sound of metal and cords being pushed to their limit.

Autistic ramen shield 69 said "Uh Tobias I uh think you need to lose some weight"

Pig god tobias blushed and said "Oh yeah this morph is pretty heavy I'll demorph for now and morph into a different morph when we reach the next floor"

Pig god Tobias then demorphed into his human form Tobias.

The elevator then began to ascend to the third floor.  
Tobias listened to the elevator music and commented  
"This elevator music is catchy huh?"  
The others nonchalantly agreed.

Soon the elevator reached the third floor to reveal there were thirty downsizers waiting for them.

The downsizers were ten feet tall and had blueish grey skin with a face that reminded Tobias of a sardine, and were wearing a black short circular hat and brown pinstriped suit.

The four stepped out of the elevator and Tobias began to morph.

Tobias' eyes turned red and his skin turned black, he began to grow and his teeth turned sharp.  
Soon he had a red clown nose, and was wearing black clothing with visible red pom-poms, faint black collar with red stripes around the edges, and black boots with red bottoms.

He also had strange glowing cyan-colored striped arms, lips, and slashes down his eyes.

He now looked like a thirty foot tall demonic clown.

Autistic ramen shield 69 couldn't supress a scream when Goliath clown Tobias let out a demonic laugh.

Goliath clown tobias looked down towards his feet to see Autistic ramen shield 69, Gonorrhea odin and Stinky edward shaking.

He felt guilty for scaring them but he felt especially guilty for scaring Autistic ramen shield 69.

He said "Guys I'm sorry that I scared you remember its still me underneath this morph"

The trio of toons calmed down.

Gonorrhea odin said "Bro this morph is even more scary then your rubber ducky morph"

Goliath clown tobias didn't respond and simply glared at the Thirty downsizers who were terrified.

He said in a demonic voice "But you cogs would be wise to be scared of me"

He continued "Not only do I have super strength in this morph I can also spawn an unlimited army of Clown gremlins to do my bidding"

He then opened his mouth wide and out of his mouth shot cyan smoke bombs which let out clown car honking sounds when they landed on the ground.

When the cyan smoke cleared it revealed 5 white skinned 3 ft tall versions of Tobias' current form.

These were the clown gremlins (the goliath clown and the clown gremlins are both from the Dark deception universe)

Goliath clown Tobias then said "Clown Gremlins attack!"

The five clown gremlins Tobias created then charged five of the downsizers who were to frozen in fear to react.

Once the clown gremlins got within range they jumped on top of the Downsizers and used their teeth to tear out the cog's throat spraying synthetic black synthetic blood everywhere.

Five Downsizers were killed simultaneously one by each Clown gremlin.

The clown gremlins then each proceded to kill one more Downsizer each via the same method.

The ten Downsizers with the torn out throats spun around and exploded.

However before the clown gremlins could kill anymore Downsizers, the remaining twenty snapped out of their fear induced paralysis and attacked using the attack Down size, shrinking the clown gremlins to a few inches tall and killing them.

Goliath clown Tobias said in his demonic voice "No matter I can always make more"

It was now the toons turn to attack.

Stinky edward used his Dildo drop gag on one Down sizer and it was enough to kill that Down sizer.

Gonnorhea odin then killed another Down sizer with his semen pie.

And Autistic ramen shield 69 killed a third down sizer with her manure squirting bat'leth.

It was now the Downsizers turn to attack again.

There were now seventeen down sizers left and they all used the sack attack.

Goliath clown Tobias knew his friends would be killed if they were hit by that many attacks so he got in front of them and used his size and brute strength to swat the attacks away.

The downsizers complained.  
"He can't do that!"  
"That's cheating!"  
"We want another turn!"

Goliath clown tobias let out a demonic snarl that scared everybody on both sides and said "No, life isn't fair deal with it, time to DIE!"

Tobias created ten clown gremlins and ordered them to attack the remaining downsizers.

The ten clown gremlins each killed a downsizer leaving seven left.

The downsizers began to retaliate killing off the clown gremlins however three more downsizers were killed by the clown gremlins before all the clown gremlins were killed.

There were now four downsizers left.

Gonnorhea odin said "Bro we can handle these chumps leave them to us!"

Goliath clown Tobias said "They're all yours"

Gonorrhea odin said "Thanks bro"

He then pulled out a semen pie and threw it at a Down sizer.

The downsizer was struck.

He said "Yuck! Fuck my life!" and spun around and exploded.

Stinky edward then used his signature Dildo drop gag to kill another Downsizer.

So there were now two left.

Which were both executed simultaneously by Autistic ramen shield 69 using the Bugle sound gag.

Gonnorhea odin cheered "Bros we make a good team!" he high fived Stinky edward, Autistic ramen shield 69.

And Goliath clown tobias bent down and lowered his giant hand so Gonnorhea odin could high five him too.

Autistic ramen shield 69 then said "We have now cleared all obstacles on our way to face the boss! To the elevator! But Tobias you might wanna choose a smaller morph first!"

Goliath clown Tobias said "You're right Autistic ramen shield 69"

Tobias mentally scrolled through his selection of morphs until he selected his most powerful one yet.

Upon choosing this morph, his eyes turned purple, his body melted into the shape of a cube, he grew a black crown out of his head and he grew a typical evil mustache and goatee.

He then shrunk until he was only 1 ft 9 inches tall.  
He grew bat wings out of his back and then turned a dark blue before he grew dark blue pajamas that had a picture of a skull on it as his new clothing.

To complete the morph out of his hand shot a baby bottle with bat wings.

This new morph was of Foop (From fairly odd parents) an Anti fairy.

Autistic ramen shield 69 said "Aw this new morph of yours is so darn cuuute!"

She pinched Foop/Tobias' cheeks making him blush.  
Foop/ Tobias said "Thanks Autistic Ramen shield 69"

But at the same time he could feel the Anti fairy part of him growling in rage at being referred to as cute and treated as such and wanting to hurt the trekkie dog toon girl by turning her blood into army ants.

It is with great mental effort that Tobias restrained that side.

Gonorrhea odin commented "This form is cute in a baby kind of way, it's certainly an improvement over your last few morphs"

Stinky edward commented "Yeah it looks like something My Chunky babe and I would be willing to adopt!"

Foop/ Tobias now very embarrassed (and now having a more difficult time holding back the enraged anti fairy side) said "Guys please stop let's just enter the elevator and go to the next floor alright?"

Autistic Ramen shield 69 said "You're right Tobias! We've got a Boss to kill!"

The three toons and one baby anti fairy entered the elevator which closed and began to ascend to the final floor.

After a few minutes of listening to Elevator music the door opened revealing the final floor.

In it was a single Micromanager who was surrounded by Five Pencil pushers.

The micromanager said "I'm the boss"

Stinky edward laughed "A micromanager is the boss? Those fuckers are even shorter then me! Hahahaha!"

Indeed A micromanager is the shortest cog of all being only four feet tall, having a stocky frame, a face with fat lips, shoulder length brown hair done in a feminine hairstyle and a brown pinstriped suit.

The micromanager got angry at being laughed at and said "Don't you laugh at me Faggot! I worked my ass off to become the boss of this joint!"  
Stinky edward and Gonorrhea odin got mad.

Stinky edward yelled "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME MIDGET?!"

The micromanager answered "I called you a faggot, you fucking faggot!"

Gonorrhea odin roared "Nobody calls my little cotton ball such a derogatory slur and lives! Eat cum you midget bastard!"

Gonorrhea odin threw a semen pie at the micromanager.

But unfortunately The Micromanager dodged.  
The micromanager grumbled "Homosexual scum how crude"

He then ordered "Pencil pushers attack!"

The pencil pushers were cogs that were each 8 ft tall wearing brown suits and had a head that resembled the writing end of a pencil.  
Anyways one Pencil pusher said "It'll be our pleasure boss"

Before he pulled out a pencil and a pencil sharpener and said "Take a memo on this"  
And used the attack Fill with lead, directing it towards Stinky Edward.

However before it could hit the gay jew rabbit the attack was turned into a harmless pile of strawberry poptarts by Foop/ Tobias.

The Strawberry pop tarts hit Stinky edward harmlessly.  
He picked one up and took a bite out of it and said

"Deee-licious! Thanks for saving my hide Tobias!"

Foop/ Tobias smiled and said "Don't mention it!"

The Micromanager thought 'Great the shapeshifter can now warp reality fan fucking tastic!'

The second Pencil pusher pulled out a notepad and a pencil.

The second pencil pusher said "Let's make the best of a bad deal"  
Before he drew a checkmark on the notepad.

This was the attack write off.  
The check mark flew off the notepad and towards Stinky edward.

But before it could hit him it was like the previous attack intercepted by Foop/ Tobias, except this one was turned into a pile of white chocolate reeses cups.

Stinky edward was hit by the pile of white chocolate peanut buttery candy.

He said "Thank you Tobias for both saving my kiester again and for the delicious chocolate! But why do the cogs keep on Targeting me?"

Foop/Tobias answered "Probably because you insulted their boss"  
Stinky edward said "Oh yeah that's right"

The three Pencil pushers who hadn't attacked yet then decided to attack simultaneously using the attack Fountain pen.

And yes all three attacks were targeted at Stinky edward.

Luckily Foop/ Tobias saved him again by turning the attacks into licorice.

Stinky edward with a smile on his face said "Tobias if you keep spoiling me I'm going to end up as chunky as my chunky babe!"

Gonorrhea odin then said "And I want to be the only one who's chunky in our duo!"

Foop/ Tobias replied "Just save it for later then, you two can share"

"Gladly!" yelled the Gay hindu gay jew dynamic duo simultaneously.

The micromanager then said "Pencil pushers form a wall in front of me! No matter what don't let those toons and that abomination get to me!"

"Boss yes Boss!" replied the pencil pushers as they formed said wall to protect their boss.

Autistic ramen shield 69 commented "Looks like the pencil pushers are using themselves as meat shields to protect their boss"

Foop/ Tobias got a sadistic grin "No matter we'll just take them out one by one until there are none left to defend the boss and then oh ho ho the boss'll be in deep shit!"

(The sadistic grin is from his anti fairy side)

He then pointed his bat winged baby bottle wand at the pencil pusher on the far right and shot a blue beam at him.

The pencil pusher dodged and stuck his tongue out and wagged his fingers against his head.

"Haha you missed!"

Foop/ Tobias smirked "Did I?"

The pencil pusher stopped his taunting and turned around just in time to see the beam he originally dodge make a U turn and start following him.

"Oh hell no that's cheating!" said the pencil pusher as he got ready to run away but was struck by the beam.  
In a blue puff of smoke he was transformed into a burger king whopper!

Which Foop/ Tobias then telekinetically summoned and ate.

One of the other pencil pushers said "Holy shit the shape shifter transformed our friend into a burger and ate him"

Another pencil pusher said "Don't you dare flee, we've got a battle to fight!"

Autistic ramen shield 69 then said "Time to make some noise!"

She pulled out the bugle sound gag and blew thus creating the loud obnoxious bugle sound.

"Ow my ears!" said one Pencil pusher.

"Join the club" said another.

"Oh the misery!"

"Ow ow ow!"

Stinky edward said "The pain is just beginning!"

He then pulled out a button and pressed it, summoning his giant dildo drop gag which fell onto the pencil pusher on the far left's head.

Said Pencil pusher's head was crushed into his body.

He pulled his head out of his torso and said "I've got such a headache!"  
Before he began spinning around and blew up.

There were now three pencil pushers left.

Gonorrhea odin pulled out one of his signature semen pies and said "If you're willing to be used as meatshields by your boss then you'd better be willing to eat jizz for him too!"

With that he threw his semen pie at the pencil pusher in the middle.

It was a direct hit on the poor pencil pushers face!  
"Blech!" he said "This is awful!"

Before he too began spinning around and blew up.

Now there were only two pencil pushers left both were guarding the micromanager boss.

It was now the cogs turn to attack.

Both of the pencil pushers pulled out a notepad and pencil.

With one saying "Now I see you now I don't"

This was the attack Rub out and now they were both targeting Foop/Tobias.

Foop/Tobias with a wave of his bat winged baby bottle turned both attacks into a swarm of vampire bats which he directed to attack the pencil pushers.

The pencil pushers began yelling and flailing at the vampire bats trying to get them away.

One pencil pusher commented "Oh the irony I hate irony!"

Before one vampire bat tore his throat open causing him to spin around and explode.

Soon the last pencil pusher exploded due to lethal damage inflicted on him by the swarm on vampire bats.

KILLING the bats in the explosion.

The micromanager boss was now left with no more meatshields.

The boss said "Okay you got me corned but I ain't giving up without a fight!"

Foop/ Tobias smiled "I was hoping you'd say that!"

The micromanager then joked "I'll "B" perfectly clear"

The micromanager then pounded his fist into its hand sending black and yellow words flying at Foop/ Tobias.

Foop/ Tobias simply smiled and said "When will you learn" and with a wave of his baby bottle wand turned the words into harmless confetti.

"Grrrrrrr" growled the micromanager in frustration as it comically pulled at its hair in anger.

Foop/ Tobias then said "And now it's my turn to attack"

Foop/ Tobias then shot a blue beam out of his baby bottle at the micromanager.

It was a hit!

"NOOOOO!" screamed the micromanager.

But it seemed like nothing happened.

"Ha your attack was a dud! What are you going to do now baby cry?" taunted the boss

It was then that the micromanager's hands were sucked inside his ass.

He yelled "What the fuck?"

Foop/ Tobias laughed and said "I put a curse on you so that your own asshole turns into a hungry maw that'll consume you!"

The micromanager's legs were then sucked into his ass at which point he said "Lawsuits in molasses! What a humiliating way to go being eaten by my own asshole!"

And with a mighty sucking sound The Micromanager's entire body was sucked inside his asshole revealing a small toothed vortex in his place.  
Which burped before disappearing.

Gonorrhea Odin commented "Holy shit I think I just lost my appetite!"

Stinky edward said "Me too, and I think I've lost my sexual appetite too!"

Autistic ramen shield 69 said "Tobias you have a little bit of Scratchensniff in you that's for sure!"

The building then began to shake violently.

Autistic ramen shield 69 said "Crap the cog building's coming down we must get out before it falls down! To the Elevator!"

Foop/ Tobias said "Screw the elevator I'll just poof us out!"

He raised his baby bottle wand and in a blue puff of smoke he, Autistic Ramen shield 69, Stinky edward, and Gonorrhea odin disappeared.

And then reappeared outside the cog building, appearing along side Giggleburps and Scratchensniff as the cog building came down and reformed into an orange and white building with a picture of an owl on it and the words "Bill's hooters" written on it.

Immediately several toons came rushing out of the hooters.

Most of them were female.

But one of them was a male lavender bear with grey hair on his head and was wearing a black business suit.

The lavender bear introduced himself "Hello Tobias I'm Bill clinton and let me say thank you for rescuing us from the cogs"

Foop/ Tobias began to demorph and once he was done demorphing asked "How did you know my name and recognize me in my morph?"

Bill clinton answered "The cogs allowed us to watch the news while they were holding us captive so that's how we found out about you and your morphing ability"

Tobias replied "Interesting well you're welcome Mr president"

It was then that one of the workers, a purple monkey toon with a body like Monique gabrielle in her prime came up to Tobias and asked

"Tobias may I speak to you in private?"

Tobias was curious but he answered "Sure" as he could sense she had something important to say.

Bill clinton tried to stop them by grabbing onto The purple monkey toon girl's arm and saying "Whatever you want to say to him it can be said in front of me"

The purple monkey toon girl said meekly "Please let me go"

Tobias recognized the fear in her voice and got angry, he said "Mr president you either let her go right now or I'll make you let her go"

Bill looked shocked and afraid before he grumbled fine and let the purple monkey toon girl go.

Tobias and the girl walked across the street and stood in front of another building and began their conversation with a whisper so they wouldn't be heard.

Tobias asked "What's your name? What did you want to talk about?"

The girl answered "My name is Soupcan samantha and I need to tell you I'm afraid we're all afraid of him"  
She pointed at Bill clinton.

Tobias asked "Why?"

Soupcan samantha answered "Because he's a psychopath and a rapist, he's raped every one of us atleast twice and he's carved his name into our stomachs leaving us with scars, worst of all he murdered his former wife Hillary when sex with her became unsatisfying"

She raised her shirt showing the scar on her stomach in the shape of the name Bill.

Tobias became enraged and said "That monster, Don't worry I'll take care of him"

Tobias then began to march towards Bill clinton with an angry look on his face.

Bill was scared because he knew that Soupcan samantha had revealed the truth about him.

He began to lie to cover his ass "T-T-Tobias whatever that b-bitch told you is a lie she's a liar!"

But he was still punched in the jaw by Tobias regardless, knocking the lavender bear toon to the ground.

Tobias then got on top of Bill clinton and began pounding his face in turning it into a blood pie.  
Bill clinton said in "Please stop I have a lot of money!"

Tobias growled "Keep*punch* your*punch* filthy money*punch punch* filthy rapist scum* punch punch punch*"

Tobias then began to strangle Bill clinton and said "All I want is justice for the girls you've raped"

Giggleburps was confused she asked "Tobias why have you gone all Scratchensniff all of a sudden?"

Gonnorhea odin said "Yeah bro what did Bill do to deserve such a beating?"

Tobias answered "This scumbag who disgraced the office of president, has been raping his female employees, carved his name into their flesh and murdered his wife when sex with her became unsatisfying, he is a low life piece of shit"

Giggleburps asked the hooters employees "Is this all true?"

They nodded their heads and one by one lifted up their shirts to reveal the scars that were Bill's name carved into their stomach.

Giggleburps said "In that case Tobias give him hell!"

Gonorrhea odin said "Yeah make sure he never does this again!"

Scratchensniff said "I should have known a democrat would do something like this"

Tobias resumed his beating on Bill clinton, this time focusing on the chest area to break his ribs.

After that was done Tobias said "And now to make sure you won't rape anyone ever again"

Tobias morphed back into his anti fairy form and conjured an Anvil.

Which fell on Bill's crotch thus crushing it.  
Bill gasped in pain before passing out.

Giggleburps then said "Well even though he's a scumbag we should probably call 911 before he dies, after all none of us want Tobias to be arrested for Murder right?"

Gonorrhea odin said "Oh hell no, Tobias is a sweet dude, I'll call 911 now"

Gonorrhea odin called 911 and explained the situation requesting both an ambulance and a police officer.

Once Gonorrhea Odin hung up Foop/ Tobias (Who as a reminder had morphed back into his anti fairy form)  
Said "Thank you for bailing me out everyone, as a show of gratitude I'll grant each of you a wish"

"You can do that?!" asked a shocked Stinky edward.

Foop/ Tobias answered "Of course I can in this form atleast, this form is an anti fairy and Anti fairies can alter reality!"

Stinky edward said "uh Tobias I'd like to whisper my wish"  
Foop/ Tobias said "Okay then go ahead"

Stinky edward whispered into Foop/ Tobias' pointy ear  
"I want a bigger dick to better please my Chunky babe, I wish my dick from now on will be twice as big when erect then it was before the wish"

Tobias got an uncomfortable look on his face he thought 'When I offered to grant wishes for my friends, this isn't what I had in mind'

But Tobias shook off his uncomfortableness and said "Your wish is my command" and held up his baby bottle wand.

A blue puff of smoke appeared around Stinky Edward and when it was gone he looked very much unchanged.

Gonorrhea odin asked "My little cottontail what did you wish for?"

Stinky edward replied "You'll see once we get into the bedroom!"  
(Stinky edward's wish wont manifest until he's aroused)

Scratchensniff then raised her hand and said "Can I go next please?"  
Foop/ Tobias said "Sure what's your wish?"

Scratchensniff answered "I wish everyone in California had aids!"

This baffled Foop/ Tobias "Why would you wish that?" he asked.

Scratchensniff got grumpy and put her hands on her hips she answered

"Because California is a socialist communist alt left SJW hellhole run by sjws for sjws!  
Any republican who lives there will be physically assaulted or have their property destroyed by one of the many sjws there"

Foop/ Tobias asked "Well why not just fuck over the sjws then?"

"Huh?" Asked Scratchensniff.

Foop/ Tobias explained "You can wish for me to teleport all loyal republicans out of california while I give all of the sjws that live there aids"

Scratchensniff smiled "Tobias you're a genius do that"  
Foop/ Tobias smiled "I'm glad you think so"

He raised his baby bottle wand and then *POOF* a blue smoke cloud surrounded the state of California.  
All republicans living there suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to move out while all the democrats and SJWS felt sick all of a sudden.

Autistic ramen shield 69 then asked "Can my wish be next?"  
Foop/ Tobias said "Sure"

Autistic ramen shield 69 said "Thank you Tobias, I wish that I had one of William shatner's kidneys in a jar!"

Foop/ Tobias said "Okay that's creepy very creepy but I can do that!"

With a wave of his baby bottle a jar containing William shatner's kidney appeared in front of Autistic ramen shield 69.

Foop/ Tobias then turned to Giggleburps and asked "What's your wish?"

Giggleburps smiled and answered "A lifetime supply of Mcdonalds breakfast burritos!"

"Granted" replied Foop/ Tobias and with a wave of his baby bottle wand several trucks full of Mcdonalds breakfast burritos appeared BACK at Giggleburps and the gangs house.

Tobias answered her unspoken question "They're back at our house"

Foop/ Tobias then turned to Gonorrhea odin and asked "Last but not least what will you be wishing for?"

Gonorrhea odin answered "I wish there were 4,000,000 jelly beans added to my bank account" (Jelly beans are used as currency in Toon town)

Foop/Tobias said "Granted" and with a wave of his baby bottle wand Gonorrhea odin was a millionaire.

Foop/Tobias then demorphed back to his human form.  
It was then that both a police car and an ambulance pulled up.

Paramedics got out of the ambulance and loaded the badly beaten neutered Bill clinton into the back before taking off for the hospital.

And out of the police car stepped a 5 ft 6 inch tall overweight steel blue deer toon with a red nose and wearing a police uniform.

He introduced himself "Hello I'm Toilet taco with Alzheimer's, Toon towns chief of police, I came here to get witness statements on Bill clinton's criminal activities"

Tobias directed The Police chief to talk to Soupcan Samantha.

Toilet taco with Alzheimer's interviewed Soupcan Samantha getting the details.

Soupcan samantha then said "I know where Hillary's body is, its in the basement"

"Lead the way" said the police chief.

Tobias and Toilet taco with Alzheimer's followed Soupcan Samantha into the Hooters and into the basement.

In the basement they saw a rotting female lavender bear carcass.

Tobias grimaced at the corpse, it brought back bad memories.

Soupcan samantha gagged at the smell.

Toilet taco with Alzheimer's gagged too and pulled up his shirt to block the smell.

He said "Yep that's definitely Hillary, I'll get a team of forensics here stat!"

The police chief then said to Tobias "I saw the injuries on Bill clinton, you did a number on him, good work son"

Tobias replied "Thank you officer I just wanted to punish him for his evil deeds"

The police chief said "You're welcome now I need you and your friends to vacate the premises immediately so the forensics can investigate this place"

Tobias and Soupcan Samantha exited the basement and then exited The Hooters altogether.

Soupcan samantha looked really sad and Tobias asked "Why are you sad? You should be happy!"

Soupcan Samantha answered "Well this place was my home, I had room and board here and now that Bill's gone its being closed down and I'm now homeless"

Tobias was shocked "You actually lived in this building?!" he asked.

Soupcan samantha nodded her head.

Tobias thought 'Maybe Giggleburps will let her stay at our place?'

Once they rejoined the group Tobias asked to speak to Giggleburps in private.

Now in private Giggleburps asked "What do you want to talk about Tobias?"

Tobias answered "See that purple monkey toon over there? Her names Soupcan samantha and she's homeless, I was wondering if she could live with us"

Giggleburps thought about it for a few moments before saying "Ok I'll allow her to stay with us, just don't go inviting any guys into our house okay? You're the only guy I'm comfortable with in our house"

Tobias replied "You have my word, I'll try not to invite anyone else into our house"

Tobias then walked over to Soupcan Samantha and said "Soupcan Samantha I'd like to extend an invitation for you to live at our house"

Soupcan samantha was shocked "Really? I I don't want to be a burden"

Tobias replied "Nonsense, you're someone in need and we just want to help"

Soupcan Samantha then said "Well if you insist okay then I'll stay with you"

Toilet taco with Alzheimer's then came up and said "I'm sending you girls to a homeless shelter since your home is now a crime scene"

Tobias replied "You don't need to send Soupcan samantha to a homeless shelter as she's staying with Giggleburps, Autistic Ramen shield 69, Scratchensniff, and I"

Toilet taco with Alzheimer's smiled "Tobias you have a heart of gold for taking her in in her hour of need like this"

He gave Tobias a friendly slap on the back temporarily knocking the wind out of him.

The steel blue deer toon police chief then said "Soupcan samantha, Tobias you both take care now!"

With that the forensics arrived and Toilet taco with Alzheimer's led them into the building while a bus took the other former Hooters employees to a homeless shelter.

Giggleburps then asked Soupcan Samantha "So are you ready to see your new home?"

Soupcan samantha smiled "Yes yes I am"

Giggleburps smiled back and said "Good" before she pulled out one of the portable holes and threw it on the ground.

The girls and Tobias said good bye to Gonorrhea odin and Stinky edward and left.

(LATER at Giggleburps' house on Elm street)  
It was 6:30PM.  
Tobias was watching World news tonight with David muir.  
David muir was a black crocodile toon.

David muir announced "Tonight California experiencing a sudden and rapid aids outbreak"

Scratchensniff who was sitting on the dalmation colored couch with Tobias said "Ha! Serves those sjws right! Tobias you're the best guy ever in my book!"

She playfully punched Tobias' shoulder.

Tobias smiled and said "Aw thanks Scratchensniff"

Giggleburps then said "Dinner's ready I'm sharing my breakfast burritos with you!"

Giggleburps handed three breakfast burritos to Tobias, Scratchensniff, Autistic ramen shield 69, and to the newest room mate Soupcan Samantha each.

Soupcan Samantha enjoyed her breakfast burritos

"After what the cogs fed us, these are most certainly the nectar of the gods!"

(3 hours later)  
It was time for bed.

Tobias asked "Giggleburps where will Soupcan Samantha be sleeping?"

Giggleburps laughed "With you and me silly"

Tobias thought 'I'm going to be sleeping with TWO attractive girls, well this is erotic and embarrassing'

(Several minutes later)

Giggleburps and Tobias had told Soupcan Samamtha that she'll be sharing a room with them.

Soupcan Samantha said "Well I don't mind sleeping with you two, especially you Tobias you're handsome, certainly an improvement over *shudders* Bill clinton"

She then began to strip naked.

Tobias asked her "What are you doing Soupcan Samantha?"

The purple monkey toon answered "I like to sleep naked"

"So do I" said Giggleburps as she removed her clothes too.

The two naked girls then hugged pressing their boobs together and giving Tobias a nosebleed.

"We're going to be best friends!" they said.

They then crawled into bed and commanded Tobias to do the same.

Tobias obeyed and got inbetween them and the two naked girls cuddled him.

Tobias thought 'Don't get a boner, Don't get a boner DON'T GET A BONER'

However he got one regardless and the two girls laughed.

AUTHORS NOTES

Well that's a rap for this chapter!

Just so you guys know I'm working on several stories right now in an effort to expand my multiverse!

One of my future crossovers will be a Ben10/ Ozzy and Drix crossover where Nega Ben gets sent to the ozzy and Drix universe!

And then I'm also working on a Ben10/ warhammer 40k crossover with Benzarro in the 40k universe!

To clarify on this chapter NO Tobias hasn't had sex with any of the girls yet, he's just sleeping with Giggleburps and soupcan Samantha while they're naked but he's clothed

Now the next chapter of this story is, Scratchensniff's BIRTHDAY!

So everybody get ready to celebrate!

But Scratchensniff has got a surprise for Tobias instead *hint* *hint* *wink* *wink*


	3. Happy birthday to a serial killer

Ahoy taters welcome to chapter 3 of An Animorph in Toon town!

This chapter will be about our favorite serial killers birthday!

But She'll have a surprise of her own for Tobias!

Now onto the chapter!

Date July 19th 2019 Scratchensniff's birthday

Location The Gang's house, Elm street, Daisy gardens Toon town.

Time 3:30AM

We see Scratchensniff in her room.

Scratchensniff's room, had multiple posters of Donald trump on the door and on its walls (and in this universe Donald trump is a royal blue monkey toon)

Her bed had an American flag blanket and a MAGA pillow.

But what really made her room stick out was the heads of Democrat politicians and enemies of Donald trump she had mounted on her wall right above her bed.

These heads included Christine blasey ford who was a forest green horse toon, Maxine waters who was a peach crocodile toon, Bernie sanders who was a steel blue crocodile toon, and now had two new additions, the heads of Jerry nadler (Perrywinkle crocodile toon) and Robert mueller (Amber crocodile toon)

Scratchensniff was sleeping after setting up Robert mueller and Jerry nadler's heads above her bed.

She had been sleeping for the past three and a half hours.

When her MAGA hat alarm clock woke her up by shouting "CNN SUCKS CNN SUCKS CNN SUCKS!"

She quickly pressed the button to turn it off and stretched her arms and yawned.

She smiled "Well its time to kidnap another evil Democrat again!"

She got dressed in her jason Voorhees mask, black wig, Maga hat, Trump pence shirt and "Making america great again" skirt.

After getting dressed in her Republican Jason costume she picked up the two DVDs that contained the footage of her torturing Robert mueller and Jerry nadler.

She was going to give the footage to the media because she WANTED the liberal media to know how Jerry nadler and Robert mueller suffered and died.

You see every time Scratchensniff kidnaps and tortures a Democrat, she records herself torturing them and sends the footage of their torture to the media as a way of taunting and scaring the Democrats she hasn't kidnapped yet.

She WANTED the democrats in congress to know their days are numbered.

After grabbing the DVDs containing the torture footage, she grabbed the portable holes that allowed her to access her own customized personal Portable hole network that allowed her to leave Toon town and go anywhere in the world.

Her personal portable hole network was the only one that could allow its user to leave Toon town.

And with that she jumped in the hole and went on her way to her targets house.

Scratchensniff now in her Republican jason identity emerged in the house of Judge Amy berman jackson.

Scratchensniff had brought a chloroform rag with her and went from the living room to hiding in the bedroom under the bed.

Soon she heard the front door open.

Judge Amy berman jackson had just got home from a day of liberal judicial activism.

The judge was a female Emerald cat toon.

The liberal scumbag of a judge was exhausted and headed immediately to her room to go to sleep.

She climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep.

That's when Scratchensniff struck.

Our favorite serial killer sprinted out from underneath the bed and jumped on top of the bed and quickly applied the Chloroform rag to the judges face.

Amy struggled and tried to fight Scratchensniff off.

Scratchensniff was however stronger and with one

hand suffocated her with the Chloroform rag and the other hand pinned her right arm to the bed while using her (Scratchensniff's) right leg to pin The liberal judge's left arm to the bed.

Amy kicked and screamed through the rag.

Scratchensniff said "How does it feel to have a gag order of your own placed on you liberal bitch? What goes around comes around!"

Amy struggled for a few more minutes until she finnally succumbed to the chlororform and passed out.

Scratchensniff smiled underneath her mask and said "Perfect! When I'm done with you, you're going to be begging not only me for forgiveness but Roger stone too, you are going to realize placing a gag order on him was the biggest mistake of your life, your tears of regret will be delicious!"

Scratchensniff picked the unconscious judge up and threw her over her(Scratchensniff's) shoulder.

Before she summoned another one of her custom holes and jumped in, teleporting right back to the gang's house.

(half an hour later)

Location, The Basement

The emerald cat toon judge woke up tied to a chair, gagged and naked.

She tried to yell for help, to ask what's going on, where she was.

It was then that her kidnapper came in sight.

And The Judges fear Skyrocketed.

Amy's eyes widened as she whimpered through the gag "Republican jason"

She recognized Scratchensniff's alter ego from the news, from the videos Republican jason had sent the media of her(Republican Jason) torturing and killing democrats.

The democrats had begun to fear Republican Jason especially since the police couldn't track her down and couldn't even figure out how she broke into peoples homes.

Scratchensniff/ Republican jason smiled under her mask, she could feel the judges fear coming off her in waves, it was flooding the room.

Scratchensniff then said "I see you recognize me, so your honor" she said the last part mockingly.

"You're probably wondering why I've brought you here, I brought you here to punish you for your persecution of Roger stone, you have unfairly placed a gag order on him and now I'm going to make you suffer for it"

Scratchensniff produced a knife and began to itch it closer to The liberal judge's stomach.

With a sudden thrust Scratchensniff shoved the knife in and the liberal judge attempted to scream but the gag silenced her.

Scratchensniff taunted "Doesn't feel good to be silenced does it? Hahahaha!"

Scratchensniff then began carving letters into Amy's stomach.

It wasn't to long until she (Scratchensniff) was done and the name Roger stone was now carved deeply into the emerald cat toon liberal's stomach.

Scratchensniff pulled the knife away and said "For the rest of your life which won't be very long, you'll have Roger stone's name on your body"

Scratchensniff then walked over to a refrigerator.

She then said "So Liberal scum you're probably wondering why I have a fridge here in this torture room right? Well its simple this fridge is my Fridge of torture where I store my disgusting food which I force feed captive liberal scum like you, now what shall I feed you"

Scratchensniff searches through the fridge before pulling out a moldy sandwhich covered in roaches.

Scratchensniff said "Ah, an egg salad sandwhich three weeks past its expiration date and its infested with roaches, bon appetite liberal scum"

The emerald cat toon judge struggled violently to get out of her restraints.

However she was helpless.

Scratchensniff soon removed the gag, at which point the judge closed her mouth and refused to open it.

Scratchensniff let out a dark chuckle "I like a fighter, it makes it all the more rewarding when I break them"

With her free hand Scratchensniff held the emerald cat toon's nose, thus stopping her from breathing.

After a few minutes The emerald cat toon liberal judge automatically gasped for air.

At which point Scratchensniff let go of her(The emerald cat toon judges) nose and shoved the moldy roach covered egg salad sandwhich into her (The judges) mouth.

Scratchensniff forced the emerald cat toons mouth closed and put a knife to her throat.

"Chew and swallow and take your time doing so or I'll slit your throat and don't you dare think of vomiting it or spitting it out!"

The judge began chewing the modly roach covered sandwhich in her mouth.

It tasted awful and the texture was disgusting, the roaches were disgustingly crunchy and the eggs were disgustingly fuzzy.

As she went to swallow she threw up in her mouth but remembering what Scratchensniff said, she forced herself to swallow.

Scratchensniff laughed and said "How does it feel to be helpless liberal scum?"

Scratchensniff didn't give her time to answer though as She(Scratchensniff) put the gag back on the judges mouth.

Scratchensniff laughed "Oops I forgot you can't talk I put you under a gag order!"

Scratchensniff then yawned "I'm really tired now if you excuse me I'm going back to bed, I'll be back to punish you some more later"

As Scratchensniff walked up the stairs, the judge began to cry in despair dearly regretting taking up Roger stone's case.

Once our favorite psychopath had exited the basement she entered the kitchen through the pantry where upon she saw Tobias, Giggleburps, Autistic Ramen shield 69 and Soupcan samantha surrounding the dining room table.

Scratchensniff asked herself in a whisper "What are they doing up at this hour?"

She then heard Giggleburps say "Tobias we need you to take Scratchensniff to fight some cogs while we decorate the house and make the cake for her birthday party okay?"

Tobias replied "I most certainly can do that"

Giggleburps said "Good leave at 9:00 AM and bring her back by 4:00PM"

Giggleburps then said to Autistic Ramen shield 69

"Autistic ramen shield 69 you'll be making the cake but NO star trek in it it must be a trump supporter themed cake!"

Autistic ramen shield 69 perked up at first then said

"Aw man well I'll do my best it'll be really difficult not to include any star trek in it though"

Scratchensniff smiled " My friends they're planning out my birthday party, I love them so much ESPECIALLY YOU Tobias"

She then thought 'I'd better sneak off before they notice me'

And she sneaked off back to her bedroom to go back to sleep.

(The next morning)

"CNN SUCKS! CNN SUCKS! CNN SUCKS!" shouted Scratchensniff's alarm clock at 8 o clock in the morning.

She turned it off and sung to herself "Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me!"

She got out of bed, she was currently naked (Why do all the girls in this house like to sleep naked? Wondered The Showmaker) she got dressed in her Trump pence shirt and trump Making America great again skirt (Those parts from her Republican Jason costume serve as her normal clothes but without the black wig, MAGA hat and Jason vorhees mask)

The blonde haired ice blue pig toon then walked down stairs heading towards the kitchen.

Once she got down stairs she smelled Breakfast cooking.

She licked her lips and said "Yum whatever's cooking smells delicious!"

She entered the kitchen amd saw Autistic Ramen shield 69 cooking breakfast burritos in the shape of the Enterprise from the original star trek series.

Autistic Ramen shield 69 noticed her and said "Good morning Scratchensniff, Since it's your birthday I decided to cook you breakfast! I hope you enjoy!"

Scratchensniff said "Thank you Autistic ramen shield 69 I appreciate it"

Scratchensniff didn't think anything of the burritos being star trek themed as she knew her dog toon friends sheer obsession with Star trek.

Autistic Ramen shield 69 then said "Order up, Breakfast is ready! Go sit at the dining room table and I'll deliver it to you!"

Scratchensniff replied "Thank you!"

And sat at the table with Tobias, Giggleburps and Soupcan Samantha.

Scratchensniff batted her eyes at Tobias "Good morning Handsome you're looking great today!"

Tobias blushed and replied "Thank you Scratchensniff, you're looking great yourself Happy birthday"

Scratchensniff said "Thank you, do you know what I want from you for my birthday?"

Tobias got curious and listened intently wanting to perfect his new friends birthday.

He asked her "What do you want?"

Scratchensniff answered "I want you Tobias, I want to feel your hands explore my body, I want to feel your hands fondle my boobs, your fingers pinch my nipples, your hands spank my ass and most importantly I want your cock inside my pussy, I want you to unleash your load inside me"

Tobias blushed a deep red at hearing these words.

Giggleburps laughed and said "Scratchensniff I didn't know you could be so naughty!"

Soupcan samantha laughed and said "Scratchensniff, Tobias is perfect for you he's just as naughty as you, when he was sleeping with us last night he got a boner that lasted two whole hours!"

Scratchensniff smiled and said "Oh my now that's the kind of erection any girl would kill to have sex with!"

Tobias was now so embarrassed that he was trying to disappear he thought in his head

'This is probably being broadcasted to gods across the multiverse right now Why me?'

Autistic ramen shield 69 then came to save the day "Scratchensniff here's your breakfast"

She placed a huge plate containing a huge breakfast in the shape of the enterprise made out of breakfast burritos in front of Scratchensniff.

Autistic Ramen shield 69 then said "I'll be back with your breakfast soon Soupcan Samantha"

Soupcan Samantha gave a thumbs up "I'm looking forward to it! My first breakfast outside of a Cog building prison in two months!"

Autistic Ramen shield 69 headed back to the kitchen.

Meanwhile the arrival of her breakfast had seemed to distract Scratchensniff and the girls from the topic of Tobias' erection from last night.

Giggleburps licked her lips "That spaceship breakfast burrito looks mighty yummy Scratchensniff"

The apricot colored horse toon reaches for the enterprise breakfast burrito only to have her hand smacked away by our favorite serial killer.

Scratchensniff chided "Wait for your own Giggleburps! It should be coming out soon after Soupcan samantha's!"

Giggleburps' stomach growled and she said "Oooh I don't know if I can wait that long!"

Meanwhile Tobias thought 'Well atleast they aren't talking about my erection from last night anymore'

Autistic Ramen shield 69 then came back with another large plate containing an Enterprise breakfast burrito.

She put this one in front of Soupcan Samantha.

The purple monkey toon girl rubbed her hands together and said "Oh goody!" and began to dig in.

Gigglieburps' ears drooped as her stomach growled again, she asked "Autistic ramen shield 69 can you please bring mine out next?"

Autistic Ramen shield 69 said "As long as it's okay with Tobias, Hey Tobias is it okay with you?"

Tobias replied "Yeah sure I'll wait"

Giggleburps smiled and said "Thank you Tobias"

Before she leaned across the table and kissed him on the cheek.

Tobias smiled and said "You're welcome Giggleburps"

Autistic Ramen shield 69 then headed back into the kitchen to get Giggleburps' breakfast.

Scratchensniff had now started digging into her own breakfast, unlike Giggleburps though she ate it neatly and delicately with a knife and fork like a polite fancy person would.

Soupcan samantha ate in a way similar to Giggleburps, by wolfing her breakfast down.

It was then the trekkie dog toon girl came back carrying the plate of Giggleburps' breakfast.

She set it in front of Giggleburps and before she could even pull her hand away, the apricot horse toon began to dig in.

The trekkie dog toon girl quickly pulled her hand back "Woah Giggleburps Don't bite my hand off I'm not on the menu!"

Giggleburps let out a small burp and said "Sorry bout that just so hungry"

Autistic ramen shield 69 simply rolled her eyes and said "Well I guess I should be used to it by now" before heading back to the kitchen to get Tobias' breakfast.

A few minutes later she came out with Tobias' enterprise breakfast burrito.

Before she placed the plate down she joked "Don't bite my hand off now okay?"

Tobias laughed and said "Don't worry I'm not a glutton like Giggleburps"

Giggleburps either didn't hear the joke or chose to ignore it as she continued eating.

Autistic ramen shield 69 put the plate down in front of Tobias and told him to enjoy.

Tobias smiled and replied "Thanks Autistic Ramen shield 69, I gladly will enjoy this breakfast!"

Tobias then began to dig in.

(1 hour later)

Scratchensniff was watching TV in the living room.

It was 9 o clock in the morning and thus time for Tobias to take Scratchensniff out of the house so the others could decorate it.

Tobias approached Scratchensniff and said "Hey Scratchensniff do you want to go fight some cogs today just you and me, Giggleburps suggested maybe you could show me a little bit more of Toon town while we're at it"

Scratchensniff pretended to act like she didn't know that Tobias was planning to do this all along and said

"Sure Tobias I'd love for us to go fight Cogs together today and I'd love to show you more of Toon town"

Which wasn't a lie, as Scratchensniff was falling in love with Tobias and the idea of spending her birthday just with him fighting cogs and showing him Toon town did sound appealing to her.

Scratchensniff then said "I'll take you to Walrus way in The Brrrrgh neighborhood, Gonnorhea odin and Stinky Edward live there and own a corn dog stand there, their turkey corndogs are to die for! Plus it's good to introduce you to a new neighborhood!"

Tobias replied "Alright let's go"

The Duo exited the house and once they were out of the house, Tobias used one of the portable holes that were given to him by Giggleburps, to open a Pathway to The Brrrrgh.

The ice blue pig toon and the morph capable human jumped in the hole.

And emerged on the other side in a neighborhood that to Tobias looked like a Winter wonderland.

Tobias saw blue buildings, snow covered christmas trees, snowmen and snow everywhere.

Tobias took in a deep breath and let it out in Amazement "Wow this is incredible" he said.

Scratchensniff smiled "Yeah The Brrrgh is pretty amazing, it's the only place in all of Florida that snows as a result it's a popular tourist trap, so popular that some people have to be turned away"

Scratchensniff then got a mischievous smirk on her face, she walked off the sidewalk onto the snow covered ground and began gathering some snow until she had a snowball.

While Tobias was busy taking in the beauty of The Brrrgh, Scratchensniff threw the snowball at Tobias.

It hit the back of his head startling him

"What the heck?" he said.

He turned around and saw Scratchensniff was holding a couple of Snowballs in her arms.

She smiled at Tobias and said "Hey Tobias want to have a Snow ball fight?"

Tobias' face lit up he replied "You're on!"

Scratchensniff said "Then try to dodge this!" as she threw two snowballs at him.

Tobias rolled out of the way and said "Ha you missed, and now I'm going on the offensive!"

He quickly gathered up a big snow ball and threw it at Scratchensniff hitting her chest.

She shivered "Brrr that's cold! I'll get you back for that Tobias!"

Scratchensniff threw a snowball this one hitting Tobias' arm.

Tobias shiveres "Brrr yep it's freezing!"

He then gathered up more snow, molded it into snow balls and began running while throwing snow balls at Scratchensniff.

Scratchensniff was hit by the first two snowballs before she dodged the last two, she said "Its on Tobias!"

And she began gathering up more snow to make more snowballs all the while running to dodge the ones Tobias threw at her.

Once she made more snowballs she threw them at Tobias.

Three hit Tobias on the stomach.

Tobias laughed and said "You got me Scratchensniff!"

It was then that Scratchensniff's cellphone made a notification sound.

Scratchensniff said "Hang on Tobias I've got to see what the message is about"

The duo stopped their snowball fight, with Tobias walking towards Scratchensniff to watch her as she pulled out her touch screen cellphone.

Tobias asked "Can you get me one of those things?"

Scratchensniff replied "You'll need one to get messages from Toon HQ so yes, also according to the message I just got from Toon HQ there's an invasion of Micromanager skelecogs under way"

Tobias asked "What's a skelecog?"

Scratchensniff answered "A Skelecog is an incomplete cog that is just a skeleton without the armor or skin, in this case with the Micromanager skelecogs they're incomplete micromanagers"

Tobias smiled and nodded his head "Ahh so midget robot skeletons"

Scratchensniff laughed "Yes you could say that, anyways you better start morphing because here they come!"

Scratchensniff pointed up at the cloudy sky, Tobias looked up and saw a bunch of four foot tall silver mechanical skeletons with propellers sticking out of their heads which they were using to fly and to descend slowly to the ground.

Tobias said "TASE bring up the morph gallery"

The red holographic sumo wrestler version of Albert einstein appeared in Tobias' vision.

"Right away Master Tobias!" Said the AI as it brought up said gallery.

Tobias began to scroll through the gallery until he found a morph he liked at which point he selected it and began concentrating on its DNA.

First Tobias grew a white plague doctors mask on his face, he then grew a black leather like doctors robe around his body before he grew taller to 6 ft 2 inches.

He grew a doctors bag out of his body and completed the transformation.

Tobias had just morphed into SCP 049 from The SCP Mythos.

Scratchensniff asked out of curiosity and wonder "Ooh a plague doctor what can you do in this morph?"

Tobias/ SCP 049 answered "I can kill people with physical touch alone and then turn them into zombies by performing surgery on them"

Scratchensniff said "That's so morbid, I love it! You should use this form to help me torture the democrats I kidnap, but we can discuss that later the micromanager skelecogs have landed"

Four Micromanager Skelecogs were heading towards the duo.

Upon getting within speaking range The micromanager skelecogs began to say their battle starting phrases.

"we're going to do this my way"

"It looks like you need some managing"

"Oh good, a project"

"I want the job done right, so I'll do it myself"

Tobias/ SCP 049 said "Alright Scratchensniff it looks like were having a team up against these unfinished loser midgets"

Scratchensniff burst out laughing "Unfinished loser midgets good one Tobias which one of us should go first?"

Tobias/ SCP 049 answered "Why you should of course it is your birthday"

Scratchensniff said "Thank you Tobias" and pulled out a trigger box and pressed the button on it.

There was a whistling sound as something fell through the air.

Which was revealed to be a heavy sandbag that landed on The Micromanager skelecog on the far right's head thus crushing his head and taking away eighteen health points.

Said micromanager skelecog pulled his head out of his body and said "That hurt you little bitch"

Scratchensniff laughed "Little? I'm a whole foot and a half taller then you! Anyways Tobias it's your turn to attack them"

Tobias/ SCP 049 said "With pleasure" he began advancing towards the micromanager skelecog that was to the left of the one Scratchensniff just attacked.

The micromanager skelecog, Tobias was approaching got a real nervous look on his robotic skeleton face "What are you going to do to me?"

He asked.

Tobias/ SCP 049 answered "Don't worry you won't feel a thing but your friends will"

And with that he touched the micromanager skelecog's shoulder causing instant death for that skelecog.

But strangely, the corpse didn't explode much to the shock of the other micromanager skelecogs who commented.

"He killed Zuckerberg with just a touch!"

"Not only that he stopped Zuckerberg's corpse from exploding like what's supposed to happen!"

"Why is he pulling all those surgical tools out of his bag?"

Indeed Tobias/ SCP 049 was pulling surgical tools which included needles filled with various chemicals, scalpels, sewing needles and the like out of his bag.

Tobias/ SCP 049 said "I'm just going to perform a little surgery here I'm sure your friend here won't mind"

And with that Tobias/ SCP 049 got to work cutting, injecting and sewing at the micromanager skelecog corpse.

This went on for five minutes at which point Tobias/ SCP 049 declared "Done"

He backed away and said "Live my creation Live!"

The micromanager skelecog corpse began to groan and then rise back on its feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ZUCKERBERG?!"

shouted the micromanager skelecog on the far right.

Tobias/ SCP 049 chuckled and answered "I guess you could say I'm the cure for death, Scp 049 2 attack your former friends"

The zombie skelecog groaned and grabbed ahold of the skelecog on the far right.

The skelecog on the far right began to say "Wait Zuckerberg it's me Jeff we're friends remember? In the name of the Chief executive officer don't eat me!"

However Jeff's pleas fell on dumb and deaf ears as The micromanager skelecog zombie formerly known as Zuckerberg proceded to take several bites out of Jeff making him scream in pain until he died.

Jeff's body then exploded and the explosion injured the skelecog zombie by blowing off its left arm.

However it gave no indication of being in pain.

Tobias/ SCP 049 then commanded "SCP 049 2 halt my turn is over"

The two remaining micromanager skelecogs stood in disgust and fear at what just happened.

One spoke up "Those were my friends you shapeshifting abomination of an asshole, and what you did was cruel I shall pay it back tenfold"

Tobias/ SCP 049 said " You want to talk about cruel? You cogs and your campaign of genocide against the toons is cruel! As the saying goes An eye for an eye!"

"Screw you!" said the skelecog on the far left before using the attack Buzz word.

The micromanager skelecog on the left pounded his fist into his hand and sent black and yellow words flying at Tobias/ SCP 049.

The attack hit and Tobias cringed as the attack bruised him in some areas and cut him open in other areas.

"How do you like that cock sucker?!" asked the micromanager skelecog on the left (Who from now on we'll be calling Musk) that attacked Tobias/ SCP 049.

Tobias/ SCP 049 yawned and replied "Meh I'll live"

Musk said to McDermott "Finish that cunt off Mcdermott"

Tobiad/ SCP 049 cheekily taunted "I thought I was a cocksucker? You must be senile if you can't keep your insults for me consistent"

Musk screamed in rage and tried ripping his hair out in frustration before remembering he doesn't have any hair.

McDermott said "Don't worry Musk I'll finish Jabber Jaw here off!"

McDermott then said "I love to be a wet blanket" before using the attack Brain storm.

He sent a small storm cloud towards Tobias/ SCP 049.

Scratchensniff commented "You got them both worked up since they're ignoring me and solely targetting you"

Tobias/ SCP 049 smirked and said "Getting bad guys worked up is my job"

The small storm cloud was now above Tobias.

Lightning lashed out from it but it struck the sidewalk and missed Tobias by twenty feet.

Tobias taunted "Ha you missed" and flipped off McDermott with both fingers.

Musk screamed in rage "McDermott you retard! Why did you use Brain storm! That attack almost always misses its target!"

McDermott got a fearful look on his face, "I-I'm sorry I just chose it at random!"

Musk said "At random? AT RANDOM?! YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY FOR THAT RANDOM BULLSHIGGITY WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!"

Musk used the attack fountain pen on McDermott who screamed in pain as his face melted before he exploded.

Scratchensniff laughed "Woah Tobias you got the cog scum so worked up he killed his own comrade!"

Tobias/ SCP 049 however was disturbed at Musk murdering his comrade in a fit of rage.

Scratchensniff then said "Well it's my turn to attack, you're going down Loser"

The ice blue pig toon pulled out a birthday cake and threw it at Musk.

The birthday cake hit its mark.

Musk curled his fists in rage and said "Damn you all to hell!" before he began spinning around and then exploded.

Tobias/ SCP 049 said "Way to go birthday girl!"

Scratchensniff replied "Thanks Tobias, I figured since it was my birthday I'd kill him using the Birthday cake throw gag"

Tobias/SCP 049 said "Good idea, anyways there are plenty more Micromanager skelecogs wondering around The Brrrgh do you want to fight them too?"

Scratchensniff smiled and replied "I'd love to Tobias!"

Tobias/SCP 049 replied "Then let's go, come on SCP 049 2"

The zombie micromanager skelecog followed the duo as they went to confront more Micromanager skelecogs.

They soon ran into a micromanager skelecog who was alone.

Said skelecog proceeded to say "I'm going to be breathing down your neck"

Scratchensniff scoffed "You're way to short to be doing that midget, If anyones going to be breathing down someone's neck it'll be me to you"

Tobias/ SCP 049 then said "My zombie servant SCP 049 2 will be eating your neck, SCP 049 2 introduce yourself"

The zombie formerly known as Zuckerberg revealed itself to the lone Micromanager skelecog.

The lone micromanager was shocked "W-what did you do to that poor soul?"

Tobias/ SCP 049 answered "I killed him and turned him into a zombie"

The Lone micromanager skelecog (There were others in The Brrrgh but just not on this street)

Asked "How is that even possible?"

Tobias/SCP 049 answered "Via anomalous means of course, now SCP 049 2 attack!"

SCP 049 2 with its one arm grabbed the micromanager skelecog and began biting him tearing pieces of him off while he screamed in pain.

Soon the lone Micromanager skelecog died and exploded and its death explosion killed SCP 049 2.

Scratchensniff said "Good job Tobias"

Tobias replied "Thanks Scratchensniff!"

The Two high fived.

Tobias/SCP 049 said "Let's head somewhere else to fight more cogs where would you recommend?"

Scratchensniff answered "Let's head over to Sleet street, its another street here in The Brrrgh neighborhood"

Tobias/ SCP 049 and Scratchensniff made their way over to Sleet street and arrived there shortly.

Where upon they saw a lot more Micromanager Skelecogs.

Tobias/SCP 049 said "Well I'm going to change morphs, TASE bring up the Morph gallery"

TASE appeared in Tobias/ SCP 049's vision and said "Right away Master Tobias!"

Tobias/SCP 049 scrolled through the Morph gallery until he selected a morph and began to morph.

First Tobias/SCP 049 grew until he was 13 feet tall, then his plague doctor mask like face began to shrink so it became more human like, though still retained a beak lip like quality.

His skin took on an African american like quality while his bag began to disappear.

He then grew red pads on his shoulders and upper arms which then grew spikes.

He then grew a spiked helmet on his head and became more muscular.

Finally he grew a towel tail with a football on it.

Soon the transformation was complete. Tobias had transformed into a Footballosaurus (a type of super bully from the Kids next door universe)

He looked like a thirteen foot tall muscular african american foot ball player covered in spiky football player armor.

Scratchensniff asked "Woah! What did you just transform into?"

Tobias answered "I just transformed into a Footballosaurus it's a type of Super bully from Universe KND180000!"

Scratchensniff got stars in her eyes "Amazing! You should storm congress in this morph make the democrat scum there shit themselves in terror!"

Tobias/ Footballosaurus thought 'She really hates democrats doesn't she?' before commenting "Maybe someday but don't get your hopes up, for now let's fight some cogs"

Tobias/ Footballosaurus then shouted "Hey Unfinished loser midgets The birthday girl and I are ready for battle!"

Five skelecogs turned towards the duo and if they (the skelecogs) could've they would've paled.

One commented "Holy shit that football player dinosaur guy is big, I think we could take on the pig trump supporter chick if she was alone though"

The second micromanager skelecog commented "Do we have to fight them? I don't want to die"

The third member of the group said "You know the rules we HAVE to fight them otherwise we're deserters and will be punished accordingly!"

The fourth micromanager skelecog said "I don't know who to be afraid of more, The CEO or the shapeshifter"

And finnaly the fifth one said "The CEO you idiot! We stand no chance against him now let's go!"

The five micromanager skelecogs then begin walking towards Scratchensniff and Footballosaurus.

Upon confrontation Scratchensniff said "I'm going to stop you right there, don't say any of your cog jokes or battle starting phrases let's just fight because I'm eager for a brawl!"

The first micromanager skelecog said "ugh fine you toons ruin everything, and as usual you are allowed to attack first"

Scratchensniff turned to Tobias/ footballosaurus and asked "Do you want to go first Tobias?"

Tobias/ footballosaurus answered "No you go first birthday girl"

Scratchensniff said "Aw thank you I'll make it quick and count"

Our favorite trump supporter pulled out a birthday cake gag and threw it at the first micromanager skelecog.

The first micromanager skelecog sighed and said "As usual you toons ruin everything" before he spun around and exploded.

Tobias/ Footballosaurus gave Scratchensniff a slap on the back knocking the wind out of her "Good job Scratchensniff!" he said.

Scratchensniff after recovering her breath said "What I'd tell you? I'll make it quick and count! It's your turn now!"

Tobias/ Footballosaurus cracked his knuckles "With pleasure!" he said.

The four remaining micromanager skelecogs let out a collective "Oh shit!"

Tobias/ footballosaurus then charged the second Micromanager skelecog and hit it with his tail sending it flying into the atmosphere before it exploded.

Tobias/ Footballosaurus then retook his place by Scratchensniff's side.

There were now three micromanager skelecogs left.

The third micromanager skelecog said "I shall avenge my comrades by killing your trump supporting girlfriend, shape shifter!"

Tobias/ Footballosaurus got flustered and yelled "She's not my girlfriend!"

Scratchensniff got a sly look on her face and replied "No but I wish I was grrrowl"

(the end of her sentence being a seductive growl)

The third cog then used the attack "Finger wag" wagging his finger at Scratchensniff while saying "Am I going to have to separate you?" and thus shooting purple blahs at Our favorite Trump supporter.

The purple blahs Impacted knocking Scratchensniff over.

Tobias/ Footballosaurus was immediately concerned he asked "Scratchensniff are you all right?"

As he helped her up she answered "Yeah I am just a few cuts and bruises!'

The fourth micromanager skelecog (the second of the trio still left) then said "You won't be when I use Buzz word!"

Said micromanager skelecog then began pounding its fist into its hand while saying "You should "B" more careful"

Thus sending black and yellow words flying towards Scratchensniff.

Scratchensniff said "oh no you're not getting me this time!" and she jumped out of the way thus avoiding damage.

"Son of a lawsuit!" cursed the Micromanager skelecog who initiated the attack.

The next Micromanager skelecog then said "Don't worry I'll take care of her"

The last micromanager skelecog pulled out a fountain pen and said "This is going to leave a stain" and pulled the lever shooting black ink towards Scratchensniff.

Scratchensniff ducked avoiding the ink and said "Hah! You missed you unfinished loser midget!"

All three Micromanager skelecogs then began jumping up and down while yelling "Fucking cock sucking bull shit bad luck hell fucking mother fucking cunt licking piece of shit laws of physics!"

Scratchensniff laughed and gave them two thumbs up "WOW Good job You three are the vest swearers I've ever met!"

Tobias/ Footballosaurus gaped and said "Holy shit they swear just as good as Rachel did when she got pissed"

Scratchensniff asked "Your former girlfriend? I really wish I could've met her now!"

Tobias/ Footballosaurus said "Yeah you two would've liked each other we'll it's your turn to attack Scratchensniff"

Scratchensniff said "Gotcha chief! I'll use my signature gag for this one!"

Scratchensniff pulled out a purple mega phone and out of it came a MAGA hat that shouted "CNN SUCKS! CNN SUCKS!"

This took 26 healthpoints away from all three cogs.

"Ow my ears!" exclaimed one of them.

Scratchensniff then said "Tobias go get em tiger"

Tobias got dazed 'Tiger that's the morph of Rachel's cousin the one who sent her to her death'

Tobias/ Footballosaurus stood lost in thought.

Scratchensniff got concerned and asked "Tobias you okay dude?"

One of the micromanager skelecogs impatiently yelled "Just attack already slowpoke!"

Tobias/ Footballosaurus then shouted "THIS IS FOR GETTING RACHEL KILLED JAKE!"

And then charged the micromanager skelecog in the middle.

"EEP!" cried his comrades on his side as they dived out of the way.

"I regret everything!" cried the micromanager skelecog who was coming under assault by the enraged Tobias/ Footballosaurus.

Tobias/ Footballosaurus brought his fists together and slammed them down onto the unfortunate skelecog crushing not only him but the ice covered pavement underneath him.

Tobias/ Footballosaurus then began delivering a series of punches on to the cog crushing his body further and making it look like a flattened soda can.

One of the other Micromanager skelecogs covered his eyes and said "How brutal"

Tobias/ Footballosaurus then began to yell "I hate you Jake! I HATE YOU!"

Soon the cog he was pounding, self destruct triggered and it exploded the resulting burns snapped Tobias/ Footballosaurus out of his blood rage.

He blinked and asked "What happened?"

Scratchensniff laughed and said "You went crazy that's what happened good job! You really turned me on there! Gggrrowl!"

Tobias/ Footballosaurus then vaguely remembered his rage and became unsettled by it he thought 'I don't know what to be unsettled more by, the fact that I went into a rage and killed a cog thinking it was Jake or that Scratchensniff was turned on by my homicidal rage'

There were now two micromanager skelecogs left.

They grouped together and whispered to each other.

"the shapeshifter belongs in the loony bin"

The other skelecog replied "They both belong in a loony bin! New strategy let's focus our attacks on the shapeshifter if we take him down our chances of dying go down by 70%"

"Good idea"

The micromanager skelecog on the left then initiated the attack Fountain pen, pulling out said pen and saying "Be prepared for some permanent damage" and squirted the acidic ink on Tobias/ Footballosaurus.

This slightly burned our heroes skin making him shift uncomfortably.

The micromanager skelecog on the right then said "I have told you a thousand times" and initiated the attack finger wag launching purple blahs at the acidic ink covered Tobias/ footballosaurus.

The two attacks combined to create an explosion that knocked our shapeshifting here off his feet and set him ablaze.

Scratchensniff said "Holy shit! Tobias stop drop and roll go in the snow!"

Tobias/ Footballosaurus said "Thanks but way ahead of you" and rolled into the snow quickly putting out the flames.

The two micromanager skelecogs waited with baited breath with one asking the other "Is he dead?"

Scratchensniff glared at the cogs "He'd better not be because if he is I'll inflict suffering on you so bad it'll make what I do to the democrats look humane in comparison"

The two skelecogs shuddered and thought 'She's actually scarier then the shapeshifter!'

Tobias/ Footballosaurus then rose from the snow covered in burns and burnt clothes but still alive.

Scratchensniff immediately ran up to him and hugged him.

She said "Tobias I'm so glad you're still alive I thought you were a goner!"

Tobias/ Footballosaurus suppressed a pained gasp from her hugging his burnt flesh and said "It'll take more then two Unfinished loser midgets to put me six feet under"

Scratchensniff cried from happiness shocking Tobias.

Scratchensniff then wiped the tear away and said "Yeah, let's finish these Unfinished loser midgets!"

Tobias/ Footballosaurus knew not to bring the tear up to her and he responded "Of course you and me birthday girl"

The duo resumed their place facing the skelecog suo.

Scratchensniff pulled out a birthday cake and said "All right time to die!"

"Oh fuck!" yelled the micromanager skelecog duo.

Before throwing she said "This is for almost killing my boyfriend!"

And threw the cake.

Before it impacted the skelecog began to say "I knew you two were a" SPLAT.

He then spun around and exploded.

Tobias/ Footballosaurus then asked "Scratchensniff did you just call me your boyfriend?"

Scratchensniff answered "Yes yes I did now hop to it and kill the other unfinished loser midget who almost burned you to death"

Her voice had a commanding steel in it that he dare not question.

He saluted her "Yes ma'am" before he charged the last micromanager skelecog and punched its head off killing it and making it explode.

Scratchensniff had hearts in her eyes "Aww I do like me a big strong brutal man who can punch my enemies heads off"

Tobias/ Foltballosaurus then asked "What now?"

Scratchensniff answered "Now we go to Gonorrhea odin's and Stinky Edward's corndog stand for lunch they've got quire the interesting menu there also you might want to demorph"

Tobias/ Footballosaurus said "Yeah I am getting sick and tired of these burns" before he began demorphing back into his human form.

Soon Tobias was human again and he was thus wearing his pink bunny slippers, his purple pajamas that had pictures of smiling Cresent moons on them, and his purple "I killed my first cog at Donalds dreamland" shirt and of course the patriot fusion sock on his left foot underneath the bunny slipper.

Scratchensniff said "Handsome as usual and your true form despite being less muscular then your last morph is a whole lot cuter!"

She grabbed Tobias roughly by the shirt and initiated a kiss with him.

Tobias thought 'Wow I'm actually enjoying this kissing a pig who's a serial killer this feels amazing!'

After a few minutes the Human and the pig's lungs began to burn and Scratchensniff broke apart for air.

Scratchensniff said "Let's go to Gonorrhea Odin's and Stinky edward's corndog stand I'm starving and I'm buying"

Tobias began to say "No Im buy- wait I don't have any jelly beans"

Scratchensniff said "That's right but if you insist on paying here are the jellybeans you need to pay"

The pig serial killer girl then handed Tobias a sack full of Jellybeans.

Tobias smiled and said "Thank you Scratchensniff I should be paying it is after all your birthday"

Scratchensniff replied "You're welcome Tobias, but what I really want for my birthday is for you to be my boyfriend and I ALWAYS get what I want"

Tobias gulped not wanting to refuse her, he had a feeling that doing so would be bad for his health.

On the bright side he couldn't deny that he was attracted to her.

'She is very beautiful and strong' he thought before Scratchensniff said "Well we'd better hop to it back to Walrus way we go"

Tobias said "Right away ma'am" together the duo walked back to Walrus way with Scratchensniff guiding Tobias.

After arriving back on Walrus way Scratchensniff lead Tobias to a corndog stand that had tables parked in front of it.

On one table Tobias recognized a familiar face.

"Prankward nice to see you again" said Tobias.

Prankward the short fat aqua blue cat toon was muching on a corndog that was coated in a pasta with his mouth full he greeted Tobias.

Tobias said "Sorry Prankward I can't understand you"

Scratchensniff chided "Prankward how many times must I tell you, DO NOT TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL ITS GROSS AND IMPOLITE AND I HATE IT!"

Prankward let out a muffled screech before he quickly swallowed his food.

He saluted Scratchensniff and said "Yes Ma'am I'm sorry Ma'am please don't tase my balls again!"

Tobias asked "Tase his balls"

Scratchensniff said "He talked with his mouth full to many times so I punished him"

Tobias gulped and made a mental note not to talk with his mouth full around Scratchensniff while clutching his privates protectively.

Tobias then said "Anyways Prankward what did you say and what are you eating right now?"

Prankward answered "I said Hello Tobias it's good to see you again, and I'm eating a Lasagna dog which is a lasagna covered corndog"

Tobias' stomach growled and he said "Sounds delicious what else do they got?"

Gonorrhea Odin then spoke "Bro why don't you look at the menu and find out?"

Tobias turned and saw both Gonorrhea Odin and Stinky Edward at the register, Tobias walked up to them followed by Scratchensniff.

Stinky edward said "Hello Tobias it's nice to see you again"

Tobias smiled "Its nice seeing you too Stinky Edward"

Gonorrhea Odin then said "We wouldn't have made it through that cog building alive yesterday if it weren't for you so you and your girlfriends corndogs are on the house"

Tobias gaped 'I've never received special treatment like this before!' before he said "All I can say is thanks"

Gonorrhea Odin said "Don't mention it and take your time looking at the menu"

Scratchensniff said "Well I already know what I want, I want the mac n cheese and chicken nugget corndog, I want three of those and then I want one chili cheese burger corndog"

Stinky Edward said "You got it girlfriend now how about you Tobias?"

Tobias looked at the menu carefully "Well I'll definitely have a Chili cheese burger corndog, I also want two General tso chicken corndogs and finnally a calamari corndog"

Stinky edward said "Got it your orders are all coming up! Just wait a few minutes"

Five minutes later Stinky edward delivered three corndogs to Scratchensniff that had a shell made of breaded chicken instead of bread and was covered in mac n cheese ( Mac n cheese and chicken nugget corndog) and one corndog that had a hamburger shell covered in chilli and chedder cheese on top of the normal shell (The chili cheese burger corndog)

Stinky edward then delivered a chili cheese burger corn dog to Tobias, as well as two corndogs that had orange chicken shells (General tso chicken dog) and a corndog covered in calamari.

Stinky edward said "I hope you enjoy I cooked them myself"

Tobias and Scratchensniff thanked The Gay hindu gay jew dynamic duo before taking seats at the same table Prankward was sitting at.

Prankward finished off his lasagna dog and swallowed he looked at Tobias and Scratchensniff's corndogs with hunger lusts and drooled.

Scratchensniff said "Don't you be getting any ideas pal, these are our corndogs if you want more go buy some up front"

Prankward snapped out of his hunger daze and said "Yes ma'am I'm sorry ma'am of course!" he then pulled out his wallet stuffed full of jelly beans and headed up front.

Scratchensniff then said to Tobias "Go ahead Handsome take your first bite, you haven't had a real corndog until you've tried The Gay hindu gay jew dynamic duo's corndog"

Tobias was hungry he thought 'Which one should I try first' before Asking "Scratchensniff which one would you recommend I try first"

Scratchensniff smiled "Aw the student seeks advice from the master, Little grasshopper you should try the chili cheese burger corndog first"

Tobias smiled and bowed "Thank you oh wise master of corn dogs"

He then said "Over the lips through the gums look out stomach hear it comes!" and took a bite of his chili cheese burger corndog.

Tobias felt his teeth bite through chili, then melted cheese, then hamburger meat then the bread shell and finnaly the dog itself.

Tobias chewed on the mixture of Meat, chili and cheese rolling it on his tongue.

Tobias smiled and said with his mouth full "Wow its like a chili cheese burger mixed with a hotdog on a stick" although it came out a lot more mumbled he then swallowed his food.

However his joy was interrupted when he felt a dark presence beside him.

Tobias slowly turned to look at his side knowing that he fucked up.

Scratchensniff was surrounded by a dark aura she growled and spoke in a deep voice "Tobias what did I say to Prankward about talking with your mouth full?"

Tobias squeaked "That it was gross and impolite" .

Scratchensniff maintaining the dark aura said "Yes and did you think you were exempt from that rule?!"

Tobias sweated and said "No no I forgot honest!"

Scratchensniff said "Well don't forget again!" and smacked Tobias with a rolled up newspaper knocking him off the chair.

"Consider yourself warned" she growled out before she suddenly calmed down and asked "Did you enjoy your corndog Tobias?"

Tobias had swirls in his eyes and was dazed and confused he thought 'Yep she's definitely crazy and beautiful like Rachel'

Prankward then came back to the table carrying eight General tso chicken corn dogs.

Prankward said "You got off easy consider yourself lucky"

Gonorrhea Odin and Stinky Edward came out of their hiding places and Gonorrhea odin chimed in "True dat Bro, we used to have this customer who came here and ALWAYS talked with his mouth full, one day he left and never came back, his body was found dismembered, disemboweled and ran over by the trolley, coincidentally Scratchensniff was seen with a few blood stains on her afterwards"

Scratchensniff yelled "That was ketchup and you know it!"

Gonorrhea odin saluted "Yes ma'am I'm not accusing you in any shape or form!"

Tobias laughed at the sheer crazyness his life had become.

Scratchensniff said "Tobias now is not the time to be laying on your back laughing now is the time to be FEASTING on the best corn dogs in the universe!"

Scratchensniff pulled Tobias up and set him back in his seat.

Tobias said "Sorry Scratchensniff its just that my life has become so absurb its funny and Stinky Edward the first bite of your chili cheese burger corndog was the best I've ever had"

Stinky Edward smiled "I'm glad you feel that way Tobias"

Tobias said "And now I'll continue enjoying it" and so he resumed eating the chili cheese burger corndog.

Tobias enjoyed every bite, rolling the chili, hamburger meat, hotdog meat, and cheese on his tongue before swallowing it and when he was done he licked the stick clean.

Scratchensniff meanwhile had finished off her own Chili cheese burger corndog and said "I'm proud of you Tobias my boyfriend has just finished off his first Gay hindu gay jew dynamic duo corndog, now go ahead try another one"

Tobias looked at his three remaining corndogs, two General tso dogs and one Calamari corndog and he chose the latter dipping it in a cocktail sauce he was given.

Tobias put the bastard child of seafood and fast food in his mouth and took a bite.

Tobias moaned in pleasure and chewing carefully before swallowing said "This is magnificent! It's a perfect blend of seafood and fast food! I must have another bite!" he dipped it in the cocktail sauce again and had a second bite.

Tobias chewed on the crunchy yet chewy calamari which covered the bread shell which in turn covered the dog and as he chewed he thought 'Stinky Edward is a great cook and The Gay hindu gay jew dynamic duo sure do have a powerful imagination coming up with all these recipes!'

Soon Tobias finished his calamari dog.

Now there were only the two General tso chicken dogs left.

Tobias eagerly wanting more of Stinky Edward's cooking took a bite and a mix of asian and american fastfood flavor exploded in his mouth.

He swallowed and said "This is the perfect mix of Asian food and fast food! I love it!"

He took another bite savoring the mixture of General tso chicken and hotdog.

He quickly and eagerly devoured it leaving one General tso chicken dog left.

Scratchensniff commented "I knew you'd love this place Tobias!" she them resumed eating her corndogs (The mac n cheese chicken nugget corn dogs)

Soon both were done eating.

Tobias burped and said "Excuse me"

Scratchensniff laughed "You're excused!"

Prankward asked " So what are you two going to do now?"

Tobias turned to Scratchensniff and asked "Does fighting more cogs sound good?"

Scratchensniff's and Prankwards cellphones went off and so did the phones of the gay hindu gay jew dynamic duo.

The toons took out their cellphones to view the message.

Scratchensniff said "Wow there is an invasion of Mr Hollywoods in progress you almost never see them outside of cog buildings, Tobias let's go and kill some Mr Hollywoods!"

Scratchensniff dragged Tobias off rapidly.

Prankward quickly finished off his last general tso chicken dog before he said "Wait for me I wanna join you!" he got up from his seat and ran to catch up with Tobias and his psychotic girlfriend.

Stinky Edward looked to Gonorrhea odin and said "How about it Chunky babe? We rarely get to kill a Mr Hollywood, let's close down the stand and join Tobias and Scratchensniff in killing those pompous cogs"

Gonorrhea odin said "I can never say no to you cotton ball especially after the extra special good time you gave me last night!"

The gay hindu gay jew dynamic duo closed the stand and ran after Tobias, Scratchensniff, and Prankward.

Soon the friends were all caught up.

Tobias said "Scratchensniff please let go of my arm or you're going to tear it out!"

Scratchensniff yelled "Nonsense Tobias you just need to have thicker skin!"

Prankward laughed "Yeah Scratchensniff really does love killing cogs more then any of us do, it wouldn't surprise me if she was a serial killer in her spare time"

Scratchensniff got a dark aura and yelled "DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME!"

Tobias, Prankward, Stinky Edward and Gonorrhea odin cowered with Prankward saluting "I'm sorry ma'am but I wasn't trying to accuse you but I'm sorry regardless"

Gonorrhea odin then smiled "Hey cotton ball look up there there's a group of Mr Hollywoods up ahead!"

Stinky Edward said "Thanks for the heads up Chunky babe!" and the two kissed.

Now as for what the Mr hollywoods looked like? They were 10 ft 5 inches tall, and had a perpetual 5 oclock shadow surrounding an equally perpetual gigantic grin on their gigantic white squinty black haired faces.

They had large pink hands coming out of brown suits.

There were 5 Mr Hollywoods and the group and our group of heroes collided.

One Mr Hollywood named Weinstein said sarcastically "Oh great it's the Gay hindu gay jew dynamic duo, the trump supporter and the shape shifter"

Prankward said "Hey what about me?"

Weinstein replied "You're nothing"

Prankward facefaulted falling to the ground before rising up and yelling "I'm a threat to you to"

Weinstein replied "Beat it midget!"

Prankward got so mad he had steam coming off of him before he turned to Tobias and asked "Tobias do I have your permission to attack first and to kill this SOB?"

Tobias felt sorry for Prankward so he answered "Yes you do, show him you are a true threat to cogs everywhere"

Prankward smiled and said "Thank you Tobias for this I'll use my most powerful gag, prepare yourselves cog scum I worked myself to the bone to get this gag"

"I'm so scared" mocked Weinstein.

Prankward continued smirking unperturbed by weinstein's mockery "You should be" he replied before he pulled out a trigger box and pressed the button.

As a result a mound of dirt appeared underneath the feet of all five Mr Hollywoods.

Weinstein began to say "The geyser gag you've gotta be shi" before he and the other Mister Hollywoods were blown up into the air via a water eruption.

After a few minutes they fell down when the eruptions stopped.

Weinstein got back up and said "I die a disgrace" before he spun around and exploded.

The four other Mr Hollywoods were alive but injured.

Another one this one named Cruise said "Thank you for taking out that arrogant jackass but you still have us to deal with!"

Tobias then replied "And we still have the upper hand as it's still our turn to attack Gonorrhea odin you're up next"

Gonorrhea Odin then said "I'm going to use my signature gag for this one the semen pie!"

He pulled out what looked like a normal pie and threw it at Cruise.

The pie impacted on Cruise's face.

Cruise clawed the cum and crust off his face and said "Perverted savage I'll kill you once your groups turn is done"

Gonorrhea Odin shocked wondered "How are you still alive? You were hit by a Geyser gag and then my semen pie you should be dead!"

Cruise answered "I'm tougher then your average cog"

Tobias then ordered "Stinky Edward attack the one Gonorrhea Odin attacked, and Scratchensniff if Stinky Edward isn't enough to bring him down then I want you to attack him"

Stinky Edward replied "Yes Tobias!" before using his dildo drop gag on Cruise.

The giant dildo crushed Cruise's head but even that DIDN'T kill him.

Cruise taunted "Toon scum I'm IMMORTAL I AM GOD!"

Stinky Edward said "Holy shit this guy is tough Scratchensniff it's up to you now"

Scratchensniff said to Cruise "Cog scum I don't care how tough you are, you'll fall like everyone else before me"

Before she pulled out her signature sound gag.

Scratchensniff's signature sound gag unleashed a MAGA hat that yelled "CNN SUCKS CNN SUCKS!" at Cruise and the three other Mr Hollywoods.

Cruise covered his ears which were now bleeding the cogs white synthetic blood and said "Well I'm done for my last words are fuck you assholes!" before he spun around and exploded leaving three Mr Hollywoods left.

It was now Tobias' turn to attack and boy were the remaining Mr Hollywoods nervous!

Tobias smiled "You cogs are in for a treat!" and he began to morph, his hair turned crimson so did his eyes.

Tobias' mouth gained scars on their sides and took on a pelican eel like quality.

He became more muscular and his clothes began to change.

He grew a torn leather vest and a light ragged scarf that covered his pelican eel mouth.

And then he began to grow taller and taller until he surpassed even the Mr Hollywoods in height making the three Mr Hollywoods that were left gulp.

Tobias stopped growing once he reached 16 ft 8 inches tall.

He had morphed into Charlotte Katakuri (A character from the anime One Piece look him up)

Scratchensniff gazed in wonder at Tobias' morph and said "Woah so tall and muscular!"

Prankward said "Uh Scratchensniff you're drooling"

Scratchensniff wiped the drool off her mouth and yelled Angrily "NO IM NOT!"

Prankward scared said "Sorry I must have been hallucinating!"

Stinky edward said "This morph of his is very powerful I can feel the power coming off it in waves!"

Gonorrhea odin said "He makes the tallest cogs look like midgets in comparison!"

Katakuri morph Tobias said to the Three Terrified Mr Holly woods "Do you know how easily I can kill you right now?"

The three mr hollywoods squeaked out pleas for mercy.

Katakuri morph Tobias pulled a pink Jelly bean out of his pocket and said ""All I need to kill you is this Jelly bean"

Before he flicked the jelly bean and did so with enough force that it punctured the head of the middle Mr Hollywood like a bullet causing him to die and explode.

"Holy shit" cried out one of the two remaining Mr Hollywoods.

"God damn that's terrifying!" cried out the other.

Scratchensniff shouted "Go Tobias your power is amazing!"

Katakuri morph Tobias smiled underneath his scarf and said "Thank you Scratchensniff"

Before he turned to the two remaining Mr Hollywoods and said "Its your turn to attack now"

They both gulped with one of the cogs saying "We're so screwed!"

At first the two remaining Mr Hollywoods refused to attack and thus Katakuri morph Tobias got impatient and yelled "ATTACK DAMN IT!"

"Yes sir!" squeaked the Mr Hollywood on the left before he attacked Katakuri morph Tobias by using the attack power trip.

The cog wiggled its fingers sending blue sparks at Katakuri morph Tobias.

However when the attack hit Tobias defended himself by turning into a white candy substance called Mochi thus allowing the attack to harmlessly pass through him.

The Mr Hollywood said "What the fuck?!"

Tobias explained "This morph is of a powerful person named Charlotte katakuri who ate a Devil fruit known as the Mochi mochi no mi which allows him to create, control and turn into mochi"

"WHAT THE HELL IS MOCHI?!" exclaimed The Mr Hollywood on the right.

Before Tobias could answer Gonorrhea Odin did "It's a japanese candy!" spoke the tall overweight beige duck.

"Exactly" said Katakuri morph Tobias before saying to the second cog "It's your turn to attack now"

The second cog gulped before using the attack Razzle dazzle on Katakuri morph Tobias.

The attack was a smiling placard that shot out a ring of sparkles at our shapeshifting hero.

But once again our hero transformed into Mochi and the attack harmlessly passed through him.

Katakuri morph Tobias solidified and smiled underneath his scarf and said "Your turn is over it's our turn now!"

Before he grew a bunch of extra arms made out of mochi and hardened them with haki and then punched the Mr Hollywood on the left over a thousand times causing him to explode.

The one Mr Hollywood that was left shouted "Holy shit what was that?!"

Katakuri morph Tobias explained "I can use this morphs Devil fruit to grow extra arms made out of mochi plus this morph has access to a type of energy called Busoshoku haku which allows me to harden my body"

The sole surviving Mr Hollywood thought 'Is this how all battles are going to be from now on? With us cogs being utterly curb stomped?!'

Katakuri morph Tobias then said in mock assurance "But Don't worry I won't kill you, she will, Scratchensniff you're up"

Scratchensniff smiled and said "With pleasure"

Before she pulled out her signature sound gag.

The yells of "CNN SUCKS CNN SUCKS!" deafened the last Mr Hollywood.

Who said "Oh momma help me i cant even hear myself think" before he spun around and exploded.

After that Mr Hollywoods death Tobias said "Congratulations team you all fought well out there"

Stinky edward said "Thanks Tobias!"

Gonorrhea odin said "That's high praise coming from you bro! Your fighting moves in this form are amazing!"

Scratchensniff said "Handsome and a flatterer too"

Before she climbed up on top of Katakuri morph tobias and planted a kiss on his cheek making him blush.

After that Tobias, Scratchensniff, Prankward, And the gay hindu gay jew dynamic duo spent another hour fighting cogs together before before the latter three had to go "tend to some business"

Scratchensniff suspected that Prankward and the gay hindu gay jew dynamic duo were being called to her and Tobias' shared house to help prepare her birthday party (she was right)

Anyways Scratchensniff and Tobias spent a couple more hours fighting cogs before Tobias told her that it was time to return home for a surprise.

Scratchensniff smiled and thought 'Oh I know what the surprise is but what you don't know is that i have a surprise of my own for you tonight'

Soon the duo were back in front of their blue two story house which looked normal on the outside except all the lights were off.

Tobias who had demorphed back to his regular human form by now said "Go on ahead Scratchensniff you go first"

Scratchensniff smiled and said "Thank you Tobias" and opened the door and entered the house.

Tobias shortly followed behind her.

The house was dark at first but after she entered the lights flipped on and Autistic ramen shield 69, Soupcan Samantha, Giggleburps, Prankward, Gonorrhea Odin, and Stinky Edward and her boss Patrick and her boss's wife Beyonce all came out of hiding and shouted "SUPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCRATCHENSNIFF!"

Scratchensniff although expecting the surprise was still shocked to see her boss there, she said "Patrick, Beyonce you two came here to?"

And she then noticed that there was a table filled with various pizza from the restaurant she worked at (Grandma and grandsons pizza buffet pool and bowling alley back in chapter 1 and the pizzas include, chicken nugget stuffed crust big Mac pizza, grill cheese and french fries pizza, and BBQ meats pizza)

Scratchensniff then said "And you to provided pizza from the restaurant for my party! Oh thank you I'll be sure to pay you two back!"

Patrick (who is me making a cameo as a sea green duck toon) said "Of course my wife and I came you're my best employee besides my wife of course and I wanted to make sure You had a great birthday! And the pizza is free of charge"

Gonnorhea Odin then said "But don't think he did everything bro, my cotton ball and I provided the soda for this party"

Soupcan Samantha then spoke up "And Giggleburps and I did the decorations"

Scratchensniff noticed the living room was decorated with maga hat candles and numerous American flags hanging from the walls and a few Trump-pence yard signs sticking up from the floor.

She then noticed something that made her absolutely giddy.

Our favorite serial killer shouted "A Beto O'Rourke pinata?! Oh you shouldn't have!"

Giggleburps giggled and said "I got you that I figured you would love smashing his face in" (and in this universe Beto O'Rourke is a royal blue bear toon)

Scratchensniff shouted "YOU WERE SO FUCKING RIGHT!"

Before she ran up to and hugged Giggleburps.

Tobias got a nosebleed at witnessing Giggleburps barely covered giant breasts being pushed against Scratchensniff's chest.

Scratchensniff then let go of Giggleburps as Tobias walked up to her and asked "So did you like the surprise?"

Scratchensniff answered him by sweeping him off his feet and giving him a rough French kiss.

Stinky Edward blushed at witnessing this and said "oh my"

Beyonce smirked at Patrick and said "Tongue me baby!"

Patrick smiled "If you wish my beautiful goddess of song" and those two kissed also.

A couple minutes later when both couples were done kissing, Scratchensniff said "What are you waiting for everyone party!"

Prankward said "Fuck yes!" And decided to add some music so he via his cellphone began to play "Lobotomy for dummies" a song by the band zebrahead.

As the party raged on, Beyonce and Patrick danced together, while Stinky Edward and Gonnorhea Odin danced together.

And of course Tobias and Scratchensniff were dancing together.

Tobias spun our favorite serial killer around and swept her off her feet before planting her back on her feet again to spin her around.

Tobias then held Scratchensniff in his arms as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

Tobias said "Scratchensniff to be honest a girls never kissed me like that before"

Scratchensniff got a curious look on her face "You mean you never did it with Rachel?"

Tobias frowned and replied "No I never got the chance" but he then smiled and said "But I'm glad I got to French kiss you, I can now say that I kissed a pig and I liked it"

Scratchensniff laughed before saying "Oh Tobias you're so adorable, hey Tobias do you remember my birthday wish from this morning?"

Tobias blushed upon recalling those naughty words and he stuttered "Y-y-Yes"

Scratchensniff smiled and thought 'he looks cuter then a teddy bear when he blushes' before saying "I meant every word, as your gift to me can you please take my virginity tonight"

Tobias blushed even deeper and stuttered "U-uh-uuumm"

He thought 'Come on Tobias come to a decision already!'

After a few minutes of thinking for Tobias that felt like a few hours for Scratchensniff, Tobias stuttered "Y-yes I'll have sex with you tonight"

Scratchensniff smiled a smile so wide Tobias thought it would split her face, she said "Thank you thank you thank you Very very very much Tobias!" Before she initiated another french kiss with him.

Patrick then came up to them and after waiting for them to finish kissing said "Hey Scratchensniff it's time for the pinata!"

Scratchensniff said "oh goody!" She whispered to Tobias "We'll do it right after I beat the shit out of the Beto O'Rourke pinata"

Scratchensniff accepted the bat from Beyonce and was blindfolded by Autistic ramen shield 69.

Giggleburps then guided our favorite serial killer towards the pinata and said "Ready? 1-2-3 swing!"

Scratchensniff swung the bat and hit the Beto O'Rourke pinata and split it open among the middle but not enough to spill it's contents.

Beyonce shouted "You go girl!"

Autistic ramen shield 69 said "One more swing and all that delicious candy will come pouring out!"

Scratchensniff said "Alright here I go raaaaahhhh!"

She swung again and hit the pinata which split open and spilled Butterfingers, kit Kats, and Heath bars all over the floor.

"Hooray!" Cheered The gay Hindu gay Jew dynamic duo but before anyone could dig in Scratchensniff went crazy and began whacking the pinata while yelling "DIE BETO O'ROURKE DIE HAHAHAHAHA!"

She whacked it ten more times and it completely fell apart.

Tobias decided to step in and stop her from exposing her crazy side any further.

He put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder thus startling her, making her jump, she swung the bat at him but he ducked.

Tobias said "Woah there Scratchensniff you need to calm down you're making your self look a little bit to crazy"

Scratchensniff took off the blindfold and said "Tobias? Oh I'm so sorry I almost crushed your perfect face!"

The blonde haired ice blue skinned pig toon hugged Tobias who replied "It's alright Scratchensniff"

Patrick (Scratchensniff's boss) commented "Scratchensniff is scary when she's in one of her crazy moods but she and Tobias make a cute couple don't they?"

Gonorrhea Odin said "Yes they do I absolutely agree"

Stinky Edward then said "I agree too but they're not as cute as me and my chunky babe!"

Back to Tobias, he whispered to our favorite serial killer "Do you want to do you know?"

Scratchensniff whispered back "Yes let's head to my room"

Scratchensniff then shouted "ATTENTION EVERYONE TOBIAS AND I ARE HEADING TO MY BEDROOM TO FUCK, NOT A SINGLE ONE OF YOU BETTER DISTURB US!"

Tobias blushed while the gay Hindu gay Jew dynamic duo laughed and the girls (EXCEPT Patrick's wife Beyonce) looked on with*pauses* jealousy?

Tobias muttered in embarrassment "Scratchensniff did you have to be so blunt?"

Scratchensniff answered without hesitation "Of course I had too Tobias now let's go!"

Scratchensniff grabbed Tobias by his hand and dragged him to her room, and upon reaching the door to her room, threw it open and threw Tobias in.

Tobias landed on his knees and surveyed the room, he said "Wow you really are a trump fanatic Scratchensniff"

Scratchensniff laughed and said "Can you blame me? He saved the Republican party from extinction after all!"

She then slammed the door closed behind them, and picked Tobias up, threw him onto the bed and began rapidly removing his clothes.

Tobias blushed and thought 'Oh my God we're actually doing it!'

As she yanked off his boxers thus exposing his cock, Tobias stuttered "I- i- I've n-never d-done this b-b-before"

Scratchensniff smiled and said "Neither have I however I have watched a lot of porn, so let me be your teacher"

Our favorite serial killer grabbed Tobias' cock and began stroking it.

Tobias said "Y-your hand f-feels s-so warm"

Scratchensniff giggled "So does your cock and it's getting hard"

Tobias' cock was indeed growing bigger and harder in Scratchensniff's hand until it was 9 inches long.

Scratchensniff licked her lips and said "Now that's what I'm talking about" before she gave Tobias' cock a teasing lick.

Tobias shivered and moaned, this action made Scratchensniff smile and she teasingly asked "You enjoy that naughty boy?" As she squeezed his cock

Tobias moaned "God yes Scratchensniff!"

Scratchensniff said "Then you'll love this"

She proceeded to inhale his cock, shoving it down her throat as far as it would go.

She then lightly bit down on it, making Tobias throw his head back.

Scratchensniff then began to Bob her head back and forth as Tobias moaned in pleasure.

Tobias said "Oh yes Scratchensniff you are a blowjob goddess!"

Scratchensniff teased Tobias' penis' slit with her tongue and continued biting down on his cock while bobbing down on it.

Tobias then shouted "Scratchensniff I'm going to cum!"

By instinct Tobias grabbed Scratchensniff by her hair and shoved his cock even deeper down her throat, thus making her choke, he then ejaculated in her throat filling her mouth and throat up with his semen.

Once he was finished Tobias pulled his cock out, and Scratchensniff after choking for half a minute managed to swallow all the semen.

Tobias got a guilty look on his face and said "I'm sorry that I got carried away Scratchensniff"

Scratchensniff however smiled and said "Are you kidding? That was amazing! Plus all that semen you ejaculated in my throat tasted deee-licious!"

Tobias was surprised but glad that Scratchensniff wasn't mad at him.

Scratchensniff then said "Now it's time for you to return the favor" she then began removing her clothes.

Tobias as he watched her strip couldn't help but think 'Het body looks a lot like Heather Thomas's it's like I'm making love to a blue pig version of Heather thomas!'

Soon Scratchensniff was naked too and she then sat on Tobias' face and in a serious command tone said "Pleasure my pussy"

Tobias said "Yes ma'am" and he began to lick His new girlfriend's pussy.

Scratchensniff then began to grind her pussy onto his face.

Tobias then reached up his right hand and pinched Scratchensniff's clit making her moan.

He then bit down on her pussy making her moan and bite down on her lip.

Scratchensniff said "Ohhh yes you're really paying it forward Tobias"

Tobias then began alternating between massaging Scratchensniff's pussy with his fingers and biting and licking it with his mouth.

Scratchensniff soon said "Tobias I'm going to cum be prepared to drink my juices!"

She let out a shriek as she came on Tobias' face and he eagerly lapped up her juices.

Scratchensniff let out excited breaths before she laid across Tobias' lap exposing her ass and she said "Come on Tobias, Spank my ass please my ass is eager to be spanked by you" she shook her ass at him.

Tobias thought 'her ass is so curvy and luscious'

He sat up and raised his hand and brought it down on her ass.

Thus creating a loud smacking sound and eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Scratchensniff.

Tobias then raised his hand for another smack *SMACK* and then another *SMACK* and another *SMACK*

Tobias then feeling a horny side of himself activate said "This is what you get for being such a naughty girl you skank!"

Scratchensniff gasped in pleasure "Yes punish this skank!"

*SMACK SMACK SMACK*

Scratchensniff's ass was starting to turn from blue to red from all the spankings when she came from spankings.

Tobias gave her one last ass slap and said "You naughty girl"

Before he sat her on his last and began dry humping her ass.

Scratchensniff said "Ohh Tobias you sure do know how to make a girls ass feel appreciated, now can you make my boobs feel appreciated too?"

Tobias smiled "I'd love too"

He stopped dry humping her ass, and spun her around so that her chest was facing him.

He grabbed her breasts and began fondling them, squeezing them between his fingers.

Scratchensniff moaned "Oh Tobias your hands feel so warm and strong like they were built specifically to fondle my breasts"

Tobias feeling a surge of confidence said "Oh baby you and I's bodies were built to fit together like a puzzle" before he put her right nipple in her mouth and began sucking on it and he began pinching and twisting her left nipple.

Scratchensniff threw her head back and yelled "FUCK YES TOBIAS!"

Tobias gently bit her right nipple before he went back to sucking it, after sucking it for three minutes he then began planting kisses on every inch of her right breasts.

He then punched and twisted her right nipple while he repeated the sucking, biting, and kissing routine with the left nipple and left breasts.

Scratchensniff moaned "T-T-tobias you're g-going to make me cum again aaaaah" she came yet again as Tobias finished playing with her breasts.

Tobias smiled and said "Call yourself a naughty girl"

"I'm a naughty girl" said Scratchensniff obediently.

Tobias then got serious and asked "Are you ready to go all the way"

Scratchensniff got serious and said "I am the right question is are you"

Tobias replied "I am"

Scratchensniff pushed Tobias down onto the bed and she began to lower herself onto his cock.

Tobias thought 'so this is it the moment I lose my virginity and take another girls virginity'

Soon Tobias' cock hit Scratchensniff's hymen and she forced herself down further thus his cock broke through her hymen.

A little bit of blood leaked out of her vagina as she let out a gasp of pain.

Tobias got a concerned look on his face and asked "Are you alright"

Scratchensniff bit her lip to hold back the pain before saying "Give me a few moments and I'll be fine"

After a few moments the pain faded away and Scratchensniff said "Okay I'm fine now thrust away!"

Tobias grabbed onto our favorite serial killer's ass and began thrusting upwards.

Scratchensniff moaned in pleasure and said "Fuck yeah your cock is so big it's reshaping my insides!"

Tobias gasped out "Your insides are so tight they're squeezing the life out of my cock"

With each thrust Tobias made, Scratchensniff's boobs bounced.

Scratchensniff said "I'm glad that my pussy pleases your cock as much as your cock pleases my pussy"

Tobias said "Oh yes your pussy is perfect!" As he began to thrust faster thus making Scratchensniff bounce more as she ride him.

Soon Scratchensniff and Tobias we're both reaching their limit.

Tobias said "Scratchensniff- I-im about to cum"

Scratchensniff yelled "Cum inside me I command you!"

Tobias smiled "Alright you asked for it"

With one final thrust Tobias ejaculated inside Scratchensniff.

Scratchensniff squirmed and moaned "Tobias so much of your semen is inside me it feels so warm, wet and sticky*sighs*"

Once Tobias was done ejaculating he pulled his cock out, and Scratchensniff fell down beside him.

The two got under the covers.

Scratchensniff said "Good night Tobias I love you"

Tobias replied "Goodnight Scratchensniff I love you too" the two kissed and went to sleep.

Little did they know that they just created a new life in Scratchensniff's womb that night.

AUTHORS NOTES

so what did you taters think of this chapter?

Tobias' harem has officially begun!

Now what are my plans for next chapter?

Next chapter I'll be revealing some secrets of Scratchensniff's past and just WHY she became a serial killer and WHY she hates Democrats so much

NEXT CHAPTER

RIOT AT PICNIC BASKETRAZ


End file.
